Leonard's home
by LennyMerder
Summary: Leonard returned home early from his trip to the North sea, much to the surprise of Penny, my first fanfic, please comment! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Home sweet home**

This was penny's sixth day straight working in the Cheesecake factory. She couldn't believe that she had volunteered to, but she did anything to keep her mind of Leonard. Three months, 13 days and 10 hours he had been gone, and it wasn't getting much easier. She still had bad days, she would lash out at Sheldon and just want to scream and cry. But waking up was the worst. She just wanted to wake up in his arms, breath him in, tell him that she loved him, and just lie there knowing that she was his for the rest of her life.

Penny was stood at the bar daydreaming, thinking about him, his smell, his smile, everything. No one stopped her anymore, no one asked if she was ok, because it was clear that she wasn't, her boss even let her take breaks when she wanted, they all took care of her- but they weren't Leonard.

She was quickly brought out of her daydream by her phone. She reached into her pocket and slid the 'unlock' button. A smile formed across her face as she read what it said:

**Hey baby, a little birdy told me that you have been feeling down these last few days, so I arranged a surprise for you, look out into the parking lot, I hope it makes you feel better. I love you! L xxx**

Penny quickly chucked her apron off and ran towards the door, but stopped in her tracks. Stood on the opposite side of the door was a man in a suite leaning against a car. Leonard. Her heart swelled with joy as she raced towards it. She leaped into his open arms as he said "I'm back baby, and I will never leave you again". She didn't know what to say, her eyed filled with tears. "I love you so much" she croaked, clinging onto him for dear life. The man she loved more than anything was back in her arms, she had never been so happy. She pulled back from the hug and kissed him passionately. She missed the tenderness of his lips. As they kissed she felt a shudder rush through her body, only he had this effect on her. It was electric. When they finally broke, all they could do was stare at each other. His dark brown eyes shone through her like a lightning bolt, this wave of electricity made her feel so alive, she had missed him so much, and now he was back, holding her, loving her, and she couldn't help but smile at her happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry guys! This is kind of the second half of the first story! Sorry! I'm still really new to this! thank you for all the lovely comments! please keep commenting! I would love to hear feedback from you guys! thanks again! Enjoy...**

* * *

Leonard finally spoke. They had been stood holding each other for almost 10 minutes, just them being together was enough. "I missed you so much Penny, I never want to let you go again, you mean the world to me, I can't leave you again, and I promise I will never leave you ever again". Penny was silent, he literally took the words out of her mouth, everything she wanted to say, he had said, so instead she just looked into his deep brown eyes. "I love you so much Leonard Hofstader, and I will never let you go again". He kissed her, it was soft and tender, she had missed him so much, his touch, his smell, the way he kissed, everything! And now he was back, and she wasn't going to waste another minute of her life stood in a parking lot.

"Come on" she said to him, her hand resting on his shoulder, "Let's go home". She grabbed his hand and lead him back inside to get her stuff, then they left, arm in arm, smiles over both of their faces. Her boss didn't care; he could see how happy she was and didn't want to keep her around, when he knew that she wouldn't be concentrating on work.

When they made it back to Penny's apartment, they shoved Leonards luggage into his wardrobe, changed into sweats, ordered pizza and snuggled up to watch a DVD. Leonard let Penny pick, but he wasn't really bothered what they watched, he just wanted to snuggle up with his girlfriend for the first time in three and a half months. Penny finally picked sex in the city but, like Leonard, wasn't really bothered about what they watched. Once the film started, they got comfy and ate their pizza, generally chatting about his trip and how much the missed each other. After they ate, Leonard pulled Penny's legs towards him, so she was sat on his lap, and started to place little kisses on her neck. Penny lost concentration, she couldn't think properly; this is what she had thought about for months, the close soft touches, just being in his arms, that's what she missed the most.

After a few more minutes, Penny turned to face him and started to place tender kisses on his lips. She loved it, she loved him, he was hers forever, and she wanted to show him that. A few months before he left, he had said to Penny, that when she felt it was right, that she could propose to him. She felt ready, yet couldn't bring herself to ask him. This is the most perfect guy in the world, and she didn't want to lose him, yet she couldn't bring herself to say those 4 little words. She told herself that it was ok; he wasn't expecting anything from her, especially now that he has just come back from an agonising trip, of which she found emotions that she really didn't think existed! Yet all she could do was show him how much she loved him. She stopped kissing him for a minute and just stared into his deep eyes, his deep gorgeous eyes that make her feel so safe, so loved. She whispered to him "I love you more than anything, you know that right?" his smile grew wider. "Yes, I love you more than life itself!" she let out a happy giggle and continued to kiss him.

That night they just lied in bed together. Penny felt happy for the first time in months. She was lied in bed with the man of her dreams, she could feel his breath on the back of her ear, she could feel his heart beat and started to tap out the steady movement on his stomach. This relaxed her and she finally felt safe in the arms of the man that she loved. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, both with huge smiles of their faces, glad to be back with each other again.

* * *

**Hopefully, I will be able to send another chapter out tomorrow, if not it will defiantly be on Wednesday! thanks again! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for such lovely comments! please keep commenting, it makes me feel like I am doing something right! sorry for the lack of science in these, but i'm really not great at science! thanks again! you guys have been great! :) xx**

* * *

**The next day:**

Penny woke up before Leonard again, just like she did before he left. She wasn't used to waking up at 9 on a Saturday, yet here she was! Her subconscious mind had told her to wake up so that she could get these few moments with him before he woke. She just stared at him. He's distinct features. She loved everything about him. She started to tap out his heartbeat again. She didn't know why she did this, it felt soothing- or maybe it was just habit! Either way, it would always relax her and send her back to sleep.

About an hour later, she heard Leonard stirring and quickly looked up at him. His eyes caught hers, and they just stared at each other. "Morning" she whispered quietly to him, the smile still on their faces from the night before. "God, I forgot how beautiful you look in the mornings" he replied, pulling her in closer. He knew how to make her smile. She wrapped her fingers round the curls in his hair, still not being able to get over that fact that this wasn't a dream, Leonard was really there. She had never felt so happy in her life, she didn't want to move, but Mother Nature took its toll, so she had to. When she was done, she headed into the kitchen and saw him making scrambled eggs on toast. Her smile grew wider and she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" she said, trying to hold back the giggles. Leonard started to laugh, "You may have mentioned it once or twice" he giggled, but it really made him erupt in Goosebumps every time she said those 3 magic words. She smiled, putting her nose in the nock of his neck, breathing in the intoxicating masculine smell that was distinctly his. She was so happy that he was home.

After breakfast, they got dressed and sat in the living room on Penny's laptop. They joked, surfed and messed about for most of the morning until Penny started getting hungry. They got up and made themselves some salad, still sitting as close together as possible, not wanting to leave each others side. They stayed like this for most of the afternoon until Leonard finally spoke. "Maybe tonight, we should go over to my apartment to see the guys, I should really say a proper hello to them, and it will give you a chance to see the girls." Penny's heart sank a little, she just wanted to spend a few more days in of the arms of the man she loved, but she agreed. She thought it might be a good idea to talk to the girls about her feelings, and whether or not she should propose.

Around 6 o clock, they headed over to Leonards apartment, and were immediately greeted by hugs and questions. "How was your trip? Did you have fun on the boat?" Howard asked, Leonard replied and started to tell him about aspects of the trip until he noticed that Sheldon wasn't stood up with everyone else, yet sat in his spot looking at the ceiling. Leonard walked over to him, noticing that he was upset, and asked him what was wrong. Sheldon said nothing, but they both knew what was bothering him. Sheldon was jealous of Leonard going away on a ground breaking trip, Sheldon had told Penny this and of course she had told Leonard- she kept no secrets from him. It was silent for a few minutes, until Leonard said that they should eat. Penny curled up with her man as she ate; the conversations came easy, as they always did, she was just happy to be with him. They stayed like this for about half an hour until the guys started talking about science and his trip. Penny had had enough so her and the girls decided to go back to her apartment. She kissed Leonard goodbye, as she and the girls went over to hers and straight for the wine.

The girls stared talking about how happy they were that Leonard was home and Penny told them about her surprise and how much that meant to her. They continuously gasped and cooed at the story- finding it very romantic. Amy and Bernadette were just happy that she was herself again. Penny started to mention a proposal. "I think I'm ready to ask Leonard to marry me, it feels right, and I love him so much" she said. The girls sat there, not knowing what to say, they hadn't ever known Penny to have feelings like this before. "That's so adorable" Bernadette said eventually, "our little Penny's all grown up" she said with a smile on her face, causing Penny to blush. "Bestie, I can see how happy you are, but don't do it just yet, wait for things to get back to normal first then try, the last thing you want is for things to become all awkward and strange between you two," Amy said, still in a bit of shock over what she had told them. "I guess your right", Penny sighed, now feeling quite relaxed that she had told them, all she had to do was let things get back to normal, then she can ask him. For now she could just sit back and make the most of him…

A few hours later, Amy and Bernadette went home with Raj and Howard, and Leonard went into Penny's apartment with a pile of clothes. "What are you doing?" Penny asked, and she looked up from her magazine. "um... clothes..." Leonard replied curiously. "Well I can see that, but why are you bringing them here?" She asked giving him a playful look. "Oh, well I still have a few more days off work, so I thought I could bring a spare change of clothes, as I don't think I will be leaving here any time soon!" he said with a grin on his face. Penny smiled, she was going to ask him to get some spare clothes at some point, but she never thought that he would think of that! it was times like this where she found more ways to love him. she loved him more than anything, and she knew that he loved her too, this was it now- she was in it for the long hall! "well..." she finally said, "you could have always worn some of my clothes?" she said, trying not to laugh. "ooh yeaah, i'll get right on that!" he replied laughing. she couldn't help it, the giggles kept coming. She stood up and kissed him passionately and then smiled against his lips. "I' m so happy that you are home Leonard" she whispered. "Me too" he replied quietly, like they were in their own little world, just the two of them together, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all the lovely comments, I cant tell you how much they mean to me! if you have any ideas let me know! thanks again! I hope you enjoy chapter 4! :) x**

* * *

**Penny goes back to work**

The alarm startled Penny as she woke a few days after Leonards return. His arms were around her and she felt safe in his arms. She lobed waking up to him, the warmth and joy he gave her made her feel so happy, yet today she was dreading. She had to go back to work. She had taken a few days holiday when Leonard arrived, but now it was time. She rolled over to face him and sighed. He gave her a weak smile and then started stroking the side of her face. She gave him a smile, as her body erupted in Goosebumps at his touch. No other man made her feel like that but him. She looked at the clock and it read 8:45.

"Damn, I have to get up now, urgh!" she moaned. He just smiled at her and laughed. "Let me give you a lift to work, I want to make the most of the time I could be spending with you" he replied. Penny nodded, her insides filling with love and warmth for the man in front of her.

After they got up, Penny insisted that they showered together, and then he made her breakfast while she got ready.

"Remind me to thank you for this later!" she said with a grin on their face. Leonard laughed and replied "Oh I will!" which made Penny giggle. About 15 minutes later, they were out of the door and on the road. Penny took control of the radio, of course. Leonard didn't mind, anything was better than having Sheldon explain the pros and cons of string theory all the way to work. Penny started to sing to call me maybe, which made him laugh. She didn't even like the song, yet she still knew all the lyrics! He looked over at her and smiled as she started to play the air guitar. She suddenly burst into fits of laugher as she saw the look on his face. She loved being with him. She loved the face that he didn't care what she did, he accepted her for who she is, not who she should try to be.

Not long after, they arrived at the Cheesecake Factory. Penny let out a huge sigh, she really hated that place. She just wanted to be anywhere else but there. Leonard told her to have a good day and he would pick her up once she had finished. She smiled and said thank you, she told him he was the best boyfriend in the world and then kissed him. It was a slow yet tender kiss that neither of them wanted to finish. When they finally broke, Penny clung to him for a few minutes, then said her sad goodbyes and got out of the car.

She hated not being with him. She felt lonely, especially when days went so slowly like it did today. She was stood at the bar chatting to the other waitress about the usual, how quiet it was, when the rush will start etc. until she got drawn away from the conversation by her phone. She quickly got out her phone and read the message

**Hey Penny, Leonard told me that you were feeling down, so me and Amy are going to op round in a few minutes, have a little girly afternoon in that hell whole! We will see you soon! Love Bernadette xxx**

Penny smiled- he did it again.

About half an hour later, Amy and Bernadette arrived. Penny was glad to see them, she hadn't seen them since their chat a few nights ago and was excited to have a nice girly chat. They stared off with the usual, how they were, how slow the bar was, what drinks they were having and then got down to business. Amy was talking about Sheldon still being upset over Leonard leaving, which made Penny laugh. She didn't think the Shel-bot had feelings, but she was proven wrong. They then started to talk about Howard's mother, a typical topic for them, Bernadette had a lot to say about it! They then moved on to Leonard. She girls talked about the proposal again, when she should do it and how, not really coming to any conclusions, but the fact that they had ideas gave Penny confidence, and she was proud of her girls for not telling their husbands/boyfriends.

The girls left about an hour or so later, giving Penny time to serve a few more people before her shift was over. They planned to meet later anyway, with the whole group, which is what they would normally do. Penny couldn't wait until 4 came, then she could see Leonard again.

When she finally got out, she saw him waiting in the car park, she smiled and ran towards him, kissing him as soon as she got there. "Wow, did you really miss me that much" Leonard asked, once they broke apart. Penny nodded, "I hate not being with you.. oh and by the way, thanks for telling the girls, they made my afternoon a lot happier, I'll have to thank you for that as well later!" she said with a grin on her face. "What did I do? I didn't say anything!" Penny glared at him. "You do realise that these girls tell me everything don't you?".

"Alright I did tell them, but only to make you happy!" he said, and she drew him closer. "I know" she whispered as she kissed him, "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you" she said with her nose pressed against his. "I love you too" he replied quietly, like they were in their own little world.

As they were driving home, Penny told him about her day. She said how nothing really happened and some of the things that the girls told her. He laughed at the Shel-bot incident and said that he will get over it eventually. She then mentioned about dinner, and said that it was 'their turn' to pick it up, Leonard sighed but agreed.

After they got home, and penny had changed, they went and collected the food, and then went into apartment 4a to eat. Penny stayed close to Leonard the whole time, not letting him leave her. He found it sweet, so he put his arm around her to make her feel safe and warm. They all them decided to watch a film, one that would satisfy all. They ended up picking the avengers as there was a lot of action for the guys, and good looking blokes for the girls. Penny then snuggled on Leonards lap as they watched the film. By the end of it she was practically asleep, so Leonard carried her into her apartment and tucked her in. he then went round to his side of the bed, so that he could keep her close. Just before he turned the light out he heard her mumble "I love you sweetie" to which he replied "I love you to honey, sleep well" as the both drifted off in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was really busy! thank you for all the lovely comments! in this chapter I mentioned the necklace than Leonard gave Penny before he left, I would have mentioned it earlier, but I completely forgot! sorry! well anyways, if you have any ideas then please let me know! Enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

**Leonard goes back to work**

It was about a month after Leonard had returned, and today was they day he had to return back to work. As he left the ship earlier than expected, he had longer off work, although he couldn't help himself. While Penny would be at work, he would write some results or papers about his trip, so he wouldn't get behind. They had both dreaded this day. It would be the first whole day that they wouldn't see each other. Obviously Penny had to work, but she only did half days, and Leonard would occasionally pop in to see her. But today, they would have to go more than 8 hours without seeing each other, and this upset both of them.

When the alarm went off the next morning, it gave them both a fright, and they both groaned. Penny snuggled up closer to Leonard, she didn't want him to leave, and by the way he was holding her, he didn't want to leave to. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, until they kissed each other and then fell out of bed.

They both showered together, as neither wanted to leave the other. Then they got dressed, made breakfast and left. Luckily, Penny offered to do the morning shift, so that Leonard would be able to give her a lift, and so working could preoccupy her mind for most of the day. They went and knocked for Sheldon, as they promised to give him a lift too. He moaned at them for being 3 minutes late for most of the journey, and then started talking about his work. They were both glad that he had returned to his normal self, but today, they just wanted to be by themselves.

When they got to the Cheesecake factory, Leonard wished her a good day at work, and said that he would miss her, she smiled and said that she would miss him too, whilst playing with the heart shaped necklace that he had got her before he left, the one of which she has never taken off since he left. Then they kissed. Sheldon gave a huge sigh from the back of the car, which signified that they should stop. "I love you" Penny said as she was getting out of the car. Leonard smiled, "I love you too honey" he replied, as she walked into the restaurant. Leonard and Sheldon then preceded their journey to work.

Neither Penny nor Leonard's day was very good, Penny was bored. She had nothing to do; it was a Monday morning, which was normally quite quiet, but nothing like today. She spent most of her day talking to the waitresses about the usual, they told her about their lives and she smiled and nodded along, trying to look interested, secretly wanting to go home. Leonard's day wasn't much better. When he returned, he was bombarded with congrates and hellos, but then once he got back to his office and started to work, he had nothing to do. He had done everything he wanted too, and was now just doddering about his office. He was playing candy crush on his phone when he received a text from Penny:

**Hey honey! I've just finished work, they let me go early as I had nothing to do! Do you fancy lunch? Love you xxxx**

He smiled at this text and quickly replied…

**Hey! That's great! I'm free at the moment, just come by the University whenever you want! See you soon. ****J ****Love you too xxx**

About 15 minutes later, after Penny had gone home and changed, she arrived at the University, and quickly headed to his office. She knocked on the door before entering, finding Leonard sat at his desk playing solitaire on his laptop. "Hey honey, I'll just be a second, I'm nearly finished. Penny nodded and walked over to him, laughing at what she saw on the screen. "You're going to delay spending time with your amazing girlfriend, to play a card game!?" she laughed. "Well, yeah, it's taken ages for me to get here" he said with a smile on his face. She playfully hit him and laughed. When Leonard had finished his game, he took Penny out for lunch at a little café near the University. They sat and talked, joked, giggled and ate together for a while and then they went to Leonard's lab so that he could show her some cool experiments. Penny loved it when he did this, it just reminded her how smart he was, and how lucky she was to have him. He showed her some lasers and how they worked, she found them fascinating. He even let her use one. She found it so cool and quite honoured that someone like her was trusted to use a really expensive laser.

After about 2 hours, Penny left so that Leonard could do a few more bits before coming home. She decided to make him dinner, spaghetti of course, that's all she could make! But she thought it would be a nice surprise when he got home.

When he finally got home, Penny practically dived on him and kissed him. He was slightly shocked, yet so happy to see her again. They stood there passionately kissing for a few minutes until the buzzer went off that Penny had set for dinner.

After they had eaten, they sat down to watch TV, yet they weren't really watching it. They were too busy gazing into each other's eyes, just happy to be in each other's arms. This soon led to them kissing. Penny ended up straddling him, hocking her fingers in the curls in his hair. Leonard had one hand on her back, and another creeping down to her ass. She loved this, and felt herself getting more sweaty and hot as it went on. In the end she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and led him into her room, where they passionately made love for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! thanks for sticking with this story! i'm so happy that you all like it! I still like feedback, and I would love to know if you have any ideas for the story! thanks again!- oh and by the way, Dear John is like one of my favourite movies ever! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Back to reality**

It was a few weeks after Leonard had gone back to work now, and it was as if nothing changed. Penny and Leonard would get up, have breakfast, go to work, and either stay at Penny's or Leonards depending on their shift. They were both finally happy again, happy to be back with the person that they loved more than anything. Obviously there were some nights that they didn't see each other, which were always hard, yet they didn't let it bother them, they knew that they were both under the same roof, and that was good enough.

When Leonard returned from work, he saw Penny sat down watching a film. He smiled at her. It was probably a romcom, as she had tears in her eyes and was hugging a cushion. He placed down his bag and went and sat next to her. She jumped. She didn't hear him come in. he laughed at her and brought her close. She smiled in his chest. "I'm that scary huh?" he laughed. She giggled into his chest "No of course not!" she laughed. "Sorry" she said, he smiled and kissed her on the head. She was watching Dear John, one of her favourites. Penny never understood why Leonard didn't like it. It had a cute relationship, and a sad ending, what else would you want? But he still watched it with her, however many times he said no, and she loved him more for it. They sat there cuddling for a few minutes, Penny started crying, it had got to a sad bit, she always cried at this bit, John started reading the letter to his dad. This bit always got her. Leonard held her closer to him and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb, she smiled into him. She loved him so much.

When the film ended she turned around and kissed him. She loved him being there, his smell, the way he dressed everything. She just wanted him to be hers forever. But she couldn't do it yet, she still had to plan it properly. He was the most amazing guy in the world; the least she could do was give him the most amazing proposal, to show him how much she loved him. When they finally broke, they just stared at each other. Looking deep into each other's eyes, ripping at each other's souls. They ended up ordering pizza and having a pig-out in Penny's apartment. After they ate, they sat watching another one of Penny's romantic films. Leonard wasn't really watching it, the storyline didn't really appeal to him, but Penny liked it, therefore he would watch it. Once the film had finished, they sat on the sofa, talking. Conversations always came easy; they always had something to talk about.

"Anyways, I was thinking" Penny said, " maybe you should move in here, I don't want to spend any more time away from you" she looked hopeful. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah okay, I don't want to spend any more days without you beside me." Penny's smile grew. She threw her arms around him and kissed. She was so happy, she had never properly lived with a boy before, and she was so excited! She was going to spend every night with him, she was so happy. "But we can't tell Sheldon for a while though; I don't think he could deal with it." Leonard said, Penny agreed. She knew that Sheldon was very sensitive, and she knew that Leonard would tell him eventually. "I can't believe that we are going to live together!" she beamed and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head and said "I know honey, this is it now, you and me, I'm never leaving you again, I promise!" she couldn't believe what was happening, she was so overwhelmed with happiness, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

That night they went to sleep in each other's arms, both with huge smiles on their faces, happy to be taking the next big step in their lives, together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! sorry this is only a short chapter, and that I haven't posted in a few days, been caught up with exams, will probably post again in a few days! anyways I hope you like this one! I'm still open to ideas, I'm still really new at this! Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**The Big day**

It had been about a month now since Leonard had 'officially moved in. most of his stuff was still at Sheldon's as they still hadn't told him yet, but they spend every night in their apartment, sleeping in each other's arms. Penny loved it. She loved being with him every day, waking up to him, going to sleep in his arms. She loved him.

Today was a big day for Penny, she felt ready. She was prepared, she had a briefing from the girls the night before, and today she was going to do it. She was going to propose to Leonard. She couldn't wait; she had been keeping it a secret for so long, now was the right time. Things were perfect between them, they were happy and back to normal. She had woken up last night thinking about it, she stared at him, she loved everything about him. He was the best thing that happened to her and tonight she was going to tell him.

It started off as just a normal day, waking up in each other's arms, hugging for a moment, then they merged from her- sorry their room took a shower and made breakfast. He offered her a lift today, which she was glad about. Sheldon wouldn't be there today, he was coming in later with Amy, so she could have some alone time with Leonard. When they got in the car, they turned the radio up and Penny started singing. She loved listening to music whilst in the car; she would always sing at the top of her lungs and dance about! This always made Leonard smile. When they got to her work, they said their goodbyes, and she told him that she had a little surprise for him later, of course he tried to drain information out of her, but she wouldn't spill. She said goodbye and kissed him, walking off with a smile on her face. 'He has no idea', she said to herself quietly.

When Penny got home from work, she immediately started cleaning the apartment and setting it up for tonight. She thought about going out to some restaurant, but she decided against it. This was Penny's moment; she wanted it to be personal. She wasn't one for sharing feelings; it took her so long to tell Leonard that she loved him, yet she didn't know why. She always knew that she had loved him, it was just the fact of her telling him that freaked her out. So that's why she decided it would be best to have a romantic evening in, otherwise she thought she might bottle out, and she didn't want that.

Penny lit candles, scattered rose petals, set the table, made everything perfect for when he returned. She was cooking spaghetti, which was the only thing she could cook. She was so excited and itching to do it, yet a bit nervous. What if he says no? What would she do if he said no? Would she be able to handle it? But she tried to get these thought out of her head, for now anyway…

Leonard returned home at about the usual time and was shocked at what he saw when he entered. A smile lit up his face as he saw her cooking. He really loved it when she did that. "So this is my surprise is it?" he questioned putting his hands on her hips. "Mmm part of it!" she replied. She leant in to kiss him and he kissed her back. After they ate Penny took their plates away and sat back down. "Leonard, I've got to tell you something, I… um… have been thinking a lot recently and I just realised how perfect my life is right now. I have you, and you're just wonderful. You're so nice to me and you treat me so well, even if I'm being a compete bitch!" Leonard tilted his head, Penny knew what that meant. "And I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I care about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Leonard Hofstader, so will you marry me?" she finally finished with tears in her eyes. Leonard was taken back. He wasn't expecting that, he knew that he wanted to be with Penny for the rest of his life, and he knew she wanted that too, but he just never imagined her saying those words. Penny started to get panicked until his smile broadened. "Yes of course I will!" he replied. She let out a sigh of relief and the tears came running down, happy tears. She was going to be with the man that she loved for the rest of her life. They reached over the table and passionately kissed each other, both never wanting to let go. That was it now, them together forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so sorry I haven't posted in a few days! I've been really busy! hopefully this makes up for it. I will hopefully be able to post more regularly now, but thanks for being patient! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Sheldon's reaction**

The next day Penny woke up with a huge smile on her face, still in shock from the night before. She couldn't believe it. He said yes. He agreed to be hers forever, and she loved it. She was practically glowing. She turned her head to look at him. He was still asleep. She stared at him for a few minutes, totally in awe of him. She snuggled closer and slowly drifted off back to sleep. She woke up to him moving and grabbed onto his top. Leonard laughed. "Honey I have to go to work." He said, although knowing that all she had to do was say no and he would stay. "Please, stay with me, take today off work, I just wanna have a lazy day with you" she mumbled into his chest. He nodded and lied back down with her. She laughed silently as she heard his 'sickly' phone call into work. He sounded so cute. After he finished, he grabbed her and pulled her close. This spontaneous gesture made her giggle as she kissed him. She never wanted to let go. She loved him with all of her heart, and today she wanted to show him. They were going to have a lazy Friday, eat crap, watch movies, just being with each other all day.

After they ate breakfast, Leonard popped over to Sheldon's apartment to grab something. He told Penny it was a surprise. As much as she loved surprises, she didn't want to be away from him for one second, yet she could see how much it meant to him. When he returned, Penny instantly had her arms around his neck and was kissing him. "So what's my surprise then?" she said when she finally let him go. "Well I got you something a while ago, yet now I can give it to you" he said handing her a little box. She opened it to find a beautiful gold ring, with a diamond in the middle. She gasped. It was gorgeous, she couldn't believe it. He had picked the perfect ring out for how. It must have cost a fortune. She didn't want him to spend all of that money on her, yet she was so happy he had. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It was the perfect fit. She didn't know what to say. She was still in complete shock about the whole thing. She couldn't believe it. The engagement felt real now, yet she didn't feel scared. She felt happy and secure. Now people would know that she was his, she was taken, that she would never have to be with another guy again because she was done. She squeezed him tight and whispered "thank you so much, I love you more than anything". "I love you too" he whispered back.

They had a great day together. They watched a few chick flicks- Penny's choice of course; they ate, snuggled up close, kissed, joked and laughed about, not having to worry about anything for the day. It was just them, together, for the rest of their lives. It was a perfect day.

At around 6 ish, they both decided it was a good idea to go over to Sheldon's to eat. One, it was a way to get free food and two; they wanted to tell them about then engagement. So they got ready and walked across the hall. When they walked in they were greeted by their friends, and they walked over to the fridge to get a drink. "Why do you two look so happy?" Amy asked, observing them. Penny looked at Leonard and he nodded. "oh, um… well we got engaged last night". The room erupted with a big WHAT?! "Geeze guys don't look so surprised" Penny said with a little laugh. "Oh Penny we are so happy for you" Bernadette said with a smile on her face, as she went to hug her best friend. When she released Penny she grabbed her hand to look at the ring. "Oh penny, it's gorgeous!" she said whilst signalling for Howard to come over. "Wow" Howard said, as he patted Leonard on the back. Raj put his thumbs up and headed to the fridge for a beer. After he drank some he came over and congratulated them, cooing at Penny's ring. She was smiling at all the attention from them, yet she could help but notice that Sheldon wasn't there. He was sat in his spot looking down at his food. Penny tapped Leonard and walked over to him. "You doing okay sweetie?" she asked, there was no reply.

"Look I know it's a change and I know you don't like a change, but Penny and me aren't going anywhere" Leonard said. Sheldon looked up at him. "My life will be disturbed because of you, how does that make you feel?" Amy butted in. "Sheldon it's a good thing to move on you know, not everything can stay the same forever." He didn't reply. A lot of what she said made sense, but he couldn't stand the fact that he was wrong. He walked over to his room. Penny felt awful. She hated upsetting him, but this was a good thing. "Are we terrible people?" Penny asked Leonard with a sad look on her face. "N honey of course not, Sheldon just needs some time to come to grips with things, in a few days he will be fine. You and me will be together forever, that's nothing to feel horrible about". She smiled. He always knew what to say to cheer her up. She snuggled into his arms and talked to the gang for the rest of the night. 'Sheldon will be okay, I know he will' she kept thinking. Nothing was going to spoil her good mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry this is only a short chapter, but I wanted to clear up the previous chapter before I move on! thanks again guys! I still love getting reviews! enjoy! :)**

* * *

******What to do**

Penny and Leonard woke up less happier than they did the previous night. Sheldon didn't speak to them for the rest of the night, yet that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He needed time to think, so the group let him. They actually had a pretty good evening. They sat and talked, and the girls picked to watch Americans next top model, much to the annoyance of the guys. Penny spend the evening sat on Leonards lap, snuggling close to him. Bernadette was cuddled with Howard, Amy was sat in Sheldon's seat, and Raj on the floor. Raj got into it more than the girls did. He started matching them against each other, Penny was constantly laughing at him. She loved it when he got all girly like that. Leonard spend most of the time trying to work out who was who, they all looked the same to him. None of it really interested him, but if it made Penny happy, then he was willing to sacrifice! He kept thinking that none of those women were really pretty, if Penny was in that competition, she would win hands down. She was just naturally beautiful and he wouldn't change a thing about her.

Today was Saturday so they didn't have to go to work. They were happy just to stay in bed, but they were going to try and face the music over at Sheldon's. This was something Penny was dreading. She loved Sheldon like he was her child; she really didn't want to upset him, especially because he is so vulnerable. But this was a happy and exciting new chapter in Penny's life, and nothing was going to stop her from enjoying it!

They trudged over there at around noon, not really knowing what to expect, but they were taken back by what they saw. Sheldon was making lunch and greeted them with a friendly 'hello' and told them to come in and sit down. Even when Sheldon wasn't in a mood with them, he would never say that. Penny walked over to him. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. "Well Penny I'm glad you asked, last night no, I was not alright, it came to me as a bit of a shock that you two have become officially monogamous, and I still don't really understand it. But it will be okay because I have already found a replacement for Leonard." Leonard sighed. "And who might that be" he said. "Well isn't it obvious? Raj!" the couple stared at him. "Sheldon, what about Amy?" Penny questioned. "Oh no, it's way too soon for me and Amy to live together, it is much easier for Raj to move in, as he has already seen a copy of the roommate agreement." Sheldon replied. Leonard and Penny stared at each other, astonished by what had just happened. "Well okay then, I guess we will see you later?" Leonard said, making a quick exit out of there. When they got back to their own apartment, the pair looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sheldon had basically kicked Leonard out and completely forgot about his girlfriend. Penny could see the look on Amy's face now, when he tells her, it would be priceless. When they finally calmed down, they just looked at each other, with smiles on their faces. "So do you know what this means?" Leonard said "It means that this is it, you're stuck with me forever, I will have to officially move in here now, and be with you forever." "Oh god" she replied, "What am I going to do now?" she said with a huge grin on her face. That was it now, there was no turning back. They would be 'officially' living together as far as Sheldon was concerned and he was actually pretty happy with the change, there must be some reason behind it, but for now, all they were concerned about was the rest of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long, the next will finish it off! thanks for the reviews, they have been great, I love feedback! if you have any ideas, let me know! thanks!:)**

* * *

**The engagement party**

It was a few weeks after Penny had proposed to Leonard and they were preparing to have a little engagement party. Nothing big, just a few friends over at their apartment and a nice fancy dress code. They had been planning it for it for days, and were very excited. It would give Penny a chance to really show off her man, tell people how special he his, make people envy her. She was so excited! The party was meant to start at 7, so they had to start getting ready earlier, as they knew that Sheldon would be there bang on time.

Leonard was wearing a dark grey suite and a white shirt. He was going to wear a tie, but they had been shoved in the back of Penny's wardrobe since the move, and he really didn't want to search in there. Penny was wearing a little black dress that clung to her perfect figure. She didn't bother with shoes, they were only staying at theirs for the night, and she didn't see any point. Besides, she would probably end up taking them off anyway. Penny walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Leonard immediately turned around and looked at her with love in his eyes. "Wow, you look absolutely stunning" he said as he walked towards her. Her heart practically melted every time he said something like that to her. If she was quite honest, she didn't think that she was overly pretty, but Leonard would always tell her the opposite. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Penny placed her hands on the collars of his jacket and said "you don't look too bad yourself, you're very handsome". He leant down and kissed her. He loved it when she said things like that. Most of the time he couldn't believe she was with him. He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss, until they both had to pull away before both of them started ripping each other's clothes off. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Penny finally spoke, "I love you so much, you know that right?" Leonard smiled; he still loved it when she said those words. "Yes" he replied "I love you too" he said with a small smile. They kissed again until they were interrupted by…

*knock, knock, knock*

Leonard and penny

*knock, knock, knock*

Leonard and penny

*knock, knock, knock*

Leonard and penny

They both sighed and Penny went to answer the door. "Hey sweetie, you're right on time". "Well of course I am, why would I turn up late?" he questioned. "Never mind, come in". Sheldon entered and sat in his 'spot' he had at Penny's as Leonard emerged from the bedroom. He said his hellos to Sheldon, and then started to help Penny with the food and drinks.

Everyone else turned up within the hour. Penny and Bernadette were stood talking to a few of the girls from the Cheesecake factory, and Leonard was talking to the guys and some Professors from the University. They kept glancing over at each other and smiling, then returning back to their conversations. Leonard headed off to the kitchen to get a drink. Penny noticed this and followed him. "Hey you, I feel like I haven't seen you much tonight" she said putting her arms around his waist. "hmmmm, I know" he replied, turning round so that he could see her face. He placed his hands on her hips and leant in to kiss her. It was only a quick kiss as everyone was there. Penny placed her head in his chest, breathing in his scent. She loved how he smelt, masculine, mixed with his deodorant. When they finally released each other they went back to join their guests, together. First they walked over to Bernadette and Penny's friends and talked to them for a bit. Penny talked Leonard up, telling them how great he was. "We always just sit and cuddle, he's such a gentleman" Leonard started to blush, not really saying much. He loved that Penny thought this about him. He squeezed her hand, which he had been holding since they arrived there. She turned to him and smiled. After they finished talking to the girls, they went and joined the 'nerds' as Penny would call them. Now it was Leonard's turn to talk Penny up. "She's so kind and caring, and makes my day 100x better, even just by her smiling at me." He said. Penny felt tears I her eyes start to form. She was so touched by what he had said about her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at him. He took her hand and kissed it. Sheldon scuffed about, he hated it when they did that- but they didn't care. He had already had a moan about them having to dress up and the food wasn't very 'fancy' as he put it, but they didn't let it get to them, this was their night, and they weren't going to let anyone spoil it.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter carried on from the previous! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Engagement party continued…**

Sheldon was annoyed. He hated being in a suite, he hated the fact that Penny and Leonard were going to get married, he hated the fact that it interrupted his schedule, he hated it. Penny could sense this, of course, and she smile every time she looked at him. She could see the anger in his face, yet she still loved the fact that he was still there. She and Leonard had drifted between groups all night, making sure that everyone was ok, and having fun. They were both so happy. The party had been a success, and they knew that everyone was jealous at their relationship- it was perfect.

At around 11, everyone started to leave in dribs and drabs. First was Sheldon of course, he had to stick to some kind of schedule. Howard, Bernadette and Raj stayed for a bit longer (Amy left when Sheldon did, as she had to get up for work). After they said their goodbyes, they all went and opened a new bottle of wine and sat around and talked. Raj was just getting over Lucy, so still had a lot to say about her. The rest of the group were getting a bit tired of it. They knew that he was sad, but she was the subject of every night now. After what seemed like years, the girls decided that they wanted to dance with their men. Both of which agreed (all Penny had to do was look at Leonard, and he caved) Raj just watched them peacefully, with a smile on his face, happy to see his friends in the comfort of the girls they loved. They were dancing to 'the way you look tonight' by Michael Buble. Penny had her head resting on Leonard's shoulder, with her arms around his neck. He had his hands on her hips, they were swaying slowly, just happy to be in each other's arms.

After a while, both couples sat now, snuggling up together. They were just talking about work, and Sheldon. The guys were surprised he lasted as long as he did. Leonard didn't think he would come. Penny nudged his chest, "of course he would come, he's our friend silly" she said, making Leonard laugh. They turned the telly on and watched some rubbish that was on at just gone midnight. It was mostly repeats, but they weren't really interested. They were too busy discussing Shammy. Penny and Bernadette were discussing if they were ever going to have 'coitus' or not. Penny was convinced they would at some point in the future. Everybody shuddered at the thought. Howard said that he was amazed that Amy had lasted this long. "She's not an animal!" Bernadette replied. To which Penny glared at her, as if to say really? They both knew that Amy wanted to; it was just a matter of time.

About an hour later, Bernadette, Howard and Raj decided to leave, well it was more the guys, as they thought the conversation was getting too weird for them. Once they left, Penny Kissed Leonard. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that. Leonard laughed, leaned into her and whispered "me too" before kissing her once again. This kiss was more passionate and lead to them ripping their clothes off on their way to their bedroom, they thought they could clean up tomorrow, as more important things were brewing. Once they reached the bedroom, Leonard checked her on the bed, making her laugh, and entered her with such passion, that made her gasp; she came almost instantly, screaming into his shoulder. Only he had that effect on her. After they finished, they lied there staring into each other's eyes, smiling. You could see the lone in both their eyes as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter guys, I've been very busy these last few days. I've nearly finished school now, so will be able to post more frequently! thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**It's a work thing.**

It was about 2 weeks after Penny and Leonard's engagement party, and things had finally returned to normal. Leonard had officially moved in, and Raj had signed the new roommate agreement, much to Amy's disappointment. Penny loved waking up to Leonard day in day out, knowing that he was hers for the rest of their lives. They had gotten into a little routine. They would wake up, shower (together of course) have some breakfast and then go to work. It was perfect for them. They had a little personal moment together, before the day started.

But today was different. Penny had been given the day off work, but Leonard had to go in. he had gotten behind on some of his papers and had to get them finished. Much to the disappointment of Penny. The day started as it normally did. They both had a morning kiss. Then Leonard told Penny to go back to sleep, while he got ready and then would say goodbye before he left. Penny didn't complain- she loved sleeping. But it was strange without the man she loved by her side. So she couldn't really get comfortable and couldn't sleep properly. After Leonard showered and had breakfast, he stuck to his promise and went to say goodbye to Penny. He sat on the side of the bed and set down the mug of coffee he had made her on the side. He leant down and kissed her cheek and she instantly woke up. "Hum... Do you really have to go?" she asked, wishing he would say no. "Yeah baby, I really do, it sucks I know, but I will take you out for lunch later, and will try and come home early." She gave him a faint smile; he knew how to make her happy. He then kissed her on the lips. When they parted, he whispered "I love you" she smiled. Whenever he said that to her it sent shivers down her spine, even know. She knew that that feeling would stay for the rest of her life. "I love you too" she replied before kissing him once more. Just before he left he said he would miss her so much and he would be thinking about her all day. This made Penny smile, she was thinking the exact same thing. "I will miss you too sweetie, now go and make me proud!" she said, that same smile plastered on her face. Once she heard the door shut, she let out a moan and grabbed the mug of coffee. She hated him not being there, now she would have to try and find something to do for hours until she could see him again. She would have normally called the girls, but she knew that they were at work too. So she decided to watch a film or two. She fell asleep during the first one, she was so tired and pretty bored of the film. As much as she loved p.s I love you, it went on to long, and she had seen it hundreds of times before. When she woke it was almost half 11, and she was meant to be leaving at around half 12, so she decided she was going to go and surprise Leonard at work. She loved doing this, as he would usually show her something cool, and make her fall in love with him even more. He was so smart, and Penny was surprised that he liked a girl like her, who wasn't always the best student at school. She loved that fact that he did, otherwise she wouldn't be as happy as she is now. He was the best thing that happened to her by far. Once she got ready she set off to the University.

When she arrived, she headed straight for his lab, that's the only place she really knew around there. She found him sat at a desk with his laptop. He was obviously concentrating. Penny thought he looked so adorable. As she knocked, Leonard spun around. "Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?! He asked, walking up to her and putting his arms around her. "Oh, you know, I got bored at home, so I thought I would come early to see my fiancée working hard" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Once they separated, Penny asked what he was doing, and he showed her an experiment where he used a static ball to produce energy. Penny found it fascinating and was so interested in what he was doing. She loved it when he did cool things like this, and was able to explain how they work. It made her remember just how smart he is, and how much she loved him for it. After he showed her the experiment, she kissed him, which lead to them making out in the lab, like it always did. They both knew it would happen, but it always came as a surprise when it did, but it was always a good way for Penny to show how much she loved him and to thank him for what she had shown him.

After they finished, they went out for some lunch, both pleasantly satisfied. They found a little café not far from the University and had some lunch. They talked about their friends, work, just life in general. They were sat holding hands until the food came. They had both ordered a baguette, but split half of theirs to give to the other. They always did this, whatever they were eating, and Penny would usually nick something off of Leonard's plate. Sheldon always found this disgusting and always commented that it was their food for a reason, but they never listened. It was their special thing to do, and they thought it was sweet, as did most of their friends. When they had finished, Leonard paid the bill, despite how much Penny protested. Then he took her back to their apartment, said their goodbyes, and Leonard returned to work. Penny was alone again, but knew that he would be home by 5, he promised. So that gave her 2 hours to waste. She went grocery shopping, taking her time of course, then cleaned the apartment a bit, which she did do once in a while, despite what Sheldon thinks.

Leonard returned home at about quarter past 5, to find Penny asleep on the sofa. He smiled at her, she looked so peaceful. He placed his bag down and sat next to her on the sofa, placing her feet onto his lap. About half an hour later, Penny started to stir, a little confused as to what her feet where on. As she sat up, a smile began to widen, as she realised that Leonard was home, and that he had tried not to disturb her. She took her feet off of his lap, as he turned towards her and smiled. "Hello sleepy" he said, making her smile. "What else was I supposed to do without you?" she replied, chuckling. She leant towards him and kissed him. She loved his tender kisses. She loved him. "I'm glad your home" she said as they broke. "Hum… It would seem so!" he laughed. She curled us to him, getting as close as possible, as they sat and watched what Penny had fallen asleep through.

The rest of the night they stayed cuddling, even when they were eating pizza (as neither of them wanted to cook) happy to be with each other once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, this is only a small chapter, I have nearly finished school, so I will be able to post more frequently! Please review! I love hearing from you, and if you have any ideas or scenarios of what you want to happen with the characters, then let me know! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Worthy of a dinner date**

Penny trudged up the four flights of stairs. She was exhausted. She had been working for 8 hours without a break and now wanted nothing more than to flop on their bed. When she entered her apartment, she noticed that Leonard wasn't there. It was strange, he was usually home by now, but she didn't dwell on it. She walked straight into their room and fell onto the bed with her eyes closed. When she fell, she felt something beneath her, and heard an "Ow" from below. She had worked out where Leonard was. He obviously had the same idea as her! "I'm so sorry honey" she said with a slight giggle, as she moved off of him. "It's fine, sorry for being here. It was just a rubbish day at work" he said with a sigh, as he looked into her eyes. "Me too" she said, looking sad.

Leonard sat up. "What happened today then?" he asked. Penny stared to explain her day. Bad tips, grumpy customers, the usual, but today was particularly bad. She had spilt two lots of drinks, and dropped three plates of food and her manager had given her a strike for it, and said that if she got one or two more (depending on his mood) then she would be out. Leonard took her in his arms, and said that it was only a mistake; she didn't mean to do it. He reassured her that she wouldn't get fired, that she was a good waitress and that everything would be okay. He kissed her on the top of her head and held her tighter. Penny instantly felt better, only he could do this. She believed every word that he said, and trusted him. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Penny realised that she found Leonard there, and he had a bad day too. "How was your day then?" she whispered, placing her legs over his lap. "Pretty rubbish, not gonna lie, my experiments aren't working, I can't work out some equations and just other stuff, but who cares about me? It should be you we are worrying about" he said, looking down on her. Penny felt her eyes well up. She always knew that he would put her first, but he never knew he would be more worried that she would be ok rather than him.

"But honey, we are talking about you, I'm fine now". She replied. "No, it's nothing worth worrying about, I'm sure Sheldon will be able to work it out, or at least be able to help me because he is that much smarter than me" he said, slight anger in his tone. Penny looked up at him, their eyes locked. "Honey, you're just as smart as Sheldon, probably smarter, you will figure this problem out, I know you will" she said, with a smile on her face. She knew how smart Leonard was, he was 10x better than Sheldon, and she wanted him to know that.

He stayed quiet, taking in what she had just said. To him, Sheldon was a genius, and he was just average. He thought that Penny was just saying that because she had to, no one can compete with Sheldon. "Aw that's nice, but I'm really not!" Leonard finally said. Penny pulled away from him slightly, so that she could glare at him. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said, still glaring at him, "Leonard, you are one of the smartest people I know! You're amazing, how could you think you're not smarter than him?!" she asked.

"Well…" he started.

"Nope, don't answer that! I don't want to hear your excuses, Leonard Hofstader. To me, you are the most smartest, kindest, most amazing person I have ever met, and I will not stand for you putting yourself down like that! I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can't wait to do so, but you have to believe in me, and believe what I say, because I speak the truth!" she said smiling at him. He pulled her in for a kiss. Once they broke he whispered ""Of course I believe in you Penny, you are everything to me, thank you so much." She laughed and moved into him for another kiss, this time more passionate. When they broke, they stayed holding each other, noses touching, looking into each other's eyes.

"Now" Leonard finally said, "Back to you." He smiled at her; Penny looked back at him, confused.

"Since you had a rubbish day at work, I say we go out for a nice romantic dinner to take your mind off of things." Penny's smile widened. "Am I worthy of a date?" she said. "Yes you are baby, you deserve everything" he said. Penny through her arms around him with a huge grin on her face. She loved it when he was spontaneous like this. She knew he was going to make her feel better, he always did. She just hoped that he took on board what she said, and that his problems will be solved too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again guys for the great reviews! I love hearing from you! I personally found this chapter quite sweet to write, so I hope it comes across that way! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The dinner**

Later on that evening, Penny and Leonard got dressed up and went to a nice Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from them. Penny looked stunning as always. Leonard still couldn't believe that he was hers; he didn't understand how a man like him could get a girl like her.

When they arrived, they were shown to their booth, with a lovely view of the park across the road. Penny moved over to where Leonard was sat, as his placed his arm around her. They always did this when they were somewhere like that. They looked at their menus and ordered their food. They both ordered something that the other liked, so that they could share food. Again another tradition of theirs. After they ordered, they sat and talked for a bit. Penny was trying to get Leonard to talk about his problems at work, but he wasn't saying much, not about Sheldon anyway. He explained the experiment he couldn't get to work. Penny didn't understand much, but she just smile at him and said "You'll figure it out soon, I know you will". He then proceeded to ask her about her day. She, like him, didn't say much. They were both more concerned about each other. She said that she was going to work her but off now though so that she wouldn't get fired. Leonard said that it would all be alright, that even if she did get fired, she would be able to find another job straight away. Penny chuckled at this, she loved it when he gave her hope. She leant in and kissed him gently before the food came.

While they were eating, they spoke about their friends and their relationships. Starting off with Bernadette and Howard, then leading to Amy and Sheldon, then finally settling on Raj. They both said that they felt sorry for him, he didn't have anybody. He still didn't have the confidence to speak to Penny, unless he was drunk. Penny said that she would find someone for him, or at least make him okay with talking to other women. She called it 'project get Raj a girl', which made Leonard laugh. They then went back to Shammy for a bit. Penny told him some of the things that Amy had said about him. Like the rush she gets every time she sees him, and that his face is desirable. Leonard burst out laughing at this point. Penny pouted at first, but then joined in.

"I defiantly picked the best one of the group" Penny said, smiling into Leonards eyes. "Yeah? Well… I could have done better" Leonard joked, receiving a whack from Penny followed by a "How rude!" Leonard laughed and said ow! "Well you deserved it" she replied with a slight grin on her face. You know I'm joking right?" Penny looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Good because you know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you mean everything, I love you, never forget that!" he said. Penny's heart swelled. She knew that he felt this way; she felt the same towards him, but still every time she heard him say it, her heart filled with warmth and love. She would never get tired of him saying I love you.

"I love you too "she replied, looking up at him, leaning for a kiss. He met her in the middle, as their lips touched. They had to break away, before the kiss became too passionate.

After they finished eating, they shared a desert. "Can we go for a walk in the park after please? It's such a beautiful night" Penny asked as she gazed out of the window. "Of course we can, this date is for you remember" he said with a smile. She turned around and kissed him. When they broke she smeared strawberry jelly over his nose and laughed. "Aww, you look so adorable" Penny said between laughs. Leonard grabbed her, and whipped his nose all over her cheek. "Ewww, Leonard!" she said, still laughing. He smiled at her, quite proud of what he had done. After they cleaned up, they finished their desert, paid the bill and left, heading towards the park. They walked hand in hand, with Penny's head resting on his shoulder. She had her high heels in her other hand, which she had took off not long after they started walking. They talked about their friends some more. Penny was telling Leonard about Bernadette and Howard's love life, of which Bernadette had told Penny most of their sexual activities. Leonard laughed and winced at parts. Fining it both hilarious, making a mental note to tease Howard at a later date, yet also kind of disgusting to be hearing about one of his best friends sex life. After Penny finished her story about how Howard's mother walked in on the both of them once, they both walked in silence, just happy to be with each other. Penny sighed and pulled Leonard towards a quiet spot of the park. She pulled his down so that they were sat on the grass. "We should come for a picnic here someday; it's gorgeous this time of year" Penny said as she leant into Leonard. "Hum… that would be a good idea, although I've never really had a picnic before". Penny pulled away from him just a little bit. "You've never had a picnic, not even as a child?" she questioned in shock. Back in Nebraska, practically every time it was hot and sunny, her family would all walk down to the fields, find their usual stop and sit and have a nice picnic. After her and her siblings would go and play, running round the fields, pretending to be cops and robbers. She loved it.

"Nope" Leonard replied, "My mother and father didn't like the idea of… I don't know… socialising with us, especially me, so we never really went out many places. We never went to the park, rarely went on holiday, and if we did, me and my brothers would be made to write papers and stuff, so it wasn't really a holiday." Penny went silent, she couldn't believe it. She knew that he had had a bad childhood, but for him to say that his parents never wanted to see him was almost heart breaking. She couldn't imagine growing up practically on her own, with hardly any fun or not being able to have a nice holiday. She loved having her childhood memories, they were part of her. She understood why Leonard wanted to separate himself away from his family now, they were no family to him, and they wouldn't really care anyway. She understood why he never spoke about his childhood, as he didn't want her to feel sorry for him. She suddenly understood Leonard a lot better. She knew why he always wanted to please her, and how much the relationship meant to him. She knew why he cared more about her than himself. She understood him. She loved him even more now (if that was possible) because of it. "Aww my poor baby, I can't believe you went through that all on your own, I'm so sorry, you should have told me" she said, with only love in her eyes. "I don't really know why I kept it from you, I don't know, it's just a part of my life not very many people know about, I tried to forget it if I'm honest, and if we ever had kids, I would made sure we spoil them rotten, and let them know that we loved them." Penny felt tears start to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She suddenly had images of their future children, how happy they would be, how happy their family would be. She couldn't believe what he had gone through. She made a promise to herself that she would always made sure that Leonard knows that she loves him. She never wanted him to feel like that again. She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. "I love you Leonard Hofstader, I will never let you forget that" she sobbed into his shoulder. Leonard smiled, "I know honey, I love you too, we will have an amazing life together, you and I and our little family, and it will be perfect." Penny believed every word he said. She wanted all of what he had just said. She loosened her grip on him and kissed him passionately, letting him know that she felt the same way. For the rest of the evening, Penny lied on Leonard's lap, as they watched the sun set, they discussed their future together, getting married, children, houses, pets everything. Penny was finally ready for a family, and she couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter follows on from the last. I realised that I hadn't mentioned the wedding since the engagement party! sorry guys! thanks again for the reviews, I love hearing from you! :)**

* * *

**The picnic**

A few days after Penny and Leonard's date, they planned to have a picnic, just the two of them, in the park across the road from them. They planned to have it in the evening, as they had work for the next week or two, and they would get to see the sunset again.

Penny had taken today off, so she could have a day with her girls and start to plan her and Leonard's wedding. She was very excited. She had helped Bernadette plan her wedding, now it was her turn and she couldn't wait. That morning she said her goodbyes to Leonard, as they always did, then texted Bernadette:

**The coast is clear, make sure you bring magazines and Amy! See you soon! ****J ****xx**

About 20 minutes later, they arrived. Penny was so excited to see them, she practically jumped on them. She let them come in and settle down, leaving her time to calm down. They sat down on the sofa, with Amy sat on a chair and started to discuss wedding plans. First on their list: where would the wedding be? Penny wasn't sure. She would love to have her wedding in her home town, Nebraska, but she had fallen in love with Pasadena, and that was where she met Leonard, so it was special to her. She had texted Leonard, hoping he had an opinion, but he just replied:

**Do whatever feels best, you are the bride! Hope you have fun! xx**

God he's rubbish, she thought to herself. They ended up picking two reception venues. One in Pasadena and one in Nebraska, she figured she could have time to think about it. She had also picked to lovely churches, one of which she grew up going to, the other just looked gorgeous. They had also chosen a colour scheme, purple. Penny knew that the girls both looked beautiful in purple and imagined their bridesmaid's dresses to be a dark purple, just above the knee. She had also found the most gorgeous flowers. She had found online that you could get a bouquet of purple and while Calla Lilies and she instantly fell in love with them. She was going to order them right there and then, but realised that she hadn't actually set a date. She didn't know when she would like to have her wedding. She had always imagined a summer wedding as a child, but she wasn't sure. If they had their wedding in July, that would be 5 months away, would she be able to plan it all in 5 months? She texted Leonard, to see if sometime in July would be okay. He said it probably would be. So she decided to set it towards the end of July. After a deep discussion with her girls, they finally decided on July 26th. She texted Leonard the date, quite proud of herself for making a proper decision. She replied:

**Sounds good baby, feels more real now, see you soon xxxx**

Penny read the text with a smile, he was right, it did feel more real, but she wasn't scared. She was thrilled and excited and couldn't wait to be Leonard's wife. About an hour later, the girls left quite satisfied with what they had got done. Penny sat on the sofa with a glass of wine, looking over the two different locations, trying to decide which would be best. She had nothing. They were both so beautiful; she knew Leonard would be no help. She had sent links to her mum, but she hadn't replied yet. Leonard walked in not long after, but he stopped himself at the door as he watched his fiancée, who was lied on her back, laptop balanced on her knees, tossing a coin in the air and sighing every time it landed. "Is everything okay?" he said putting his bag on the floor and moving her feet, so that he could sit down. "Yeah, I just still can't decide where to have our wedding." She replied, sitting up and giving him a kiss. "Aww, that's too bad, sorry I know I'm not much help!" he said, pulling her close, "But now I'm going to take your mind of things" she looked at him, confused. "You remember the picnic don't you?" her face lit up, she had completely forgotten about it. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, give me two minutes" she said running into the bedroom. He laughed at her and headed towards the kitchen to pack the hamper.

About 10 minutes later, Penny immerged looking gorgeous, as usual. They packed up their things and left the apartment, both with smiles on their faces. They walked into the park, holding hands, and found the same spot where they had sat a few days prier, placed a blanket on the ground, and sat down, wrapping their arms around each other. They sat, ate (feeding each other every so often) and talked for about an hour. Penny started showing him the flowers she loved so much on her phone. He said they were lovely, and that he loved the colour purple. He didn't really know what to say, he was a man. All he knew was that he had to turn up and say the right names, all the stuff that goes with that doesn't really matter. She showed him both places she loved. He had to admit, they were both beautiful and he would love to get married in either. When he said this to Penny, she let out a small giggle and said that he was rubbish. He grabbed her, pinned her down and gabbed his fingers into her sides. Penny screamed, trying to wriggle free, but he was too strong for her. "Stop it, stop, Leonard!" she screamed in between her giggles. He knew she was joking so he continued. She managed to grab his hands and pull them off of her sides, so that she could breathe and then stared at him smiling. She leant in and kidded him passionately. They had to stop themselves before it went too far, as neither of them wanted people to watch. They sat up and hugged each other, taking each other in. They sat on the blanket, holding each other, with Leonards blanket with sleeves wrapped round them. They watched the sunset, it was beautiful. Penny looked up to Leonard. "I love you so much" she whispered. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. "I love you too, more than anything" he replied. Her smile broadened. They stayed staring at each other for a few minutes, before Penny let out a small shiver. "Aw honey, you're cold, let's go back home, snuggle up on the couch and watch a film" Leonard said, Penny agreed.

Once they got back to their apartment, they packed away all of the picnic stuff, picked a film (Penny's choice of course) got into their pyjamas and snuggled up on the couch. Penny was sat on Leonard's lap, with her arms round his back and stomach. He had his arm round her waist and his hand on her leg. Not long after the film started, Leonard heard soft snores from Penny, so he turned the film off, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, tucked her in and then curled up next to her. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I wanted to clear up where Penny decided to have their wedding! thanks again guys! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Decisions**

It was about a week after Leonard and Penny had their picnic and Penny was still undecided about the location. Her mum had replied to her email, saying do whatever feels best. She told Penny to ring her if she got stuck. So that's what Penny had to do.

"Hey momma" Penny said when her mum answered the phone. "Aw hello my little lamb, how are you all?" her mother replied, in a thrilled tone. Penny hadn't spoken to her parents for a while, she didn't really have anything against them, she just hadn't got round to it. "I'm good, Leonard's good, we are both very happy, but I still can't decide where to have the wedding." Penny said. "Oh well then, weigh up the two options for me, and I will advise you as best as I can!"

Penny proceeded to tell her mum about the different locations, and what they meant to her. She said about how Nebraska is her home town, but Pasadena is where she lives, and where she met Leonard. Also, most of her guests would be in Pasadena, therefore it would be easier and they wouldn't have to travel. Penny's mum listened to all of her reasons, taking them all in. Once Penny finished talking, her mum spoke. "Pumpkin, I think you should have your wedding where you are". "Are you sure momma, I know how much you would want me to get married in Nebraska and I want to as well, but it's hard." Penny replied. "No my baby, it would be easier for you to get married there. Your father and I will come out and stay in a hotel, it would be easier than trying to cram all of your friends here on the farm." Her mum said, a bit disappointed that she couldn't have it in her home town, yet still so happy that her baby was getting married. "Thank you so much momma, your amazing! Oooh- and we've set a date!" Penny said, quite proud of herself. Her mother gasped. "Yep, we will be getting married on 26th July" Penny said whilst beaming. Her mother practically screamed at her down the phone, she was so happy for her. After her mum had calmed down, they started to discuss the details. Penny told her mum about the flowers, bridesmaid's dresses, colours, venues, cake etc. Her mum just oohed and ahhed at everything she said until she asked "What are you going to do about your dress pumpkin?" Penny thought for a minute. "Well me and the girls were going to go shopping one weekend, if I find the perfect dress, then we could face time you, so you get a chance to see me?" Penny replied, quite pleased that she had come up with that on the spot. She hadn't really thought about a dress, she had been too busy worrying about the location. She felt kind of bad that her mum couldn't be there in the flesh to see her, but this would have to do. "Oh darling, nothing would make me happier" her mum finally replied.

About 15 minutes later, Penny said her goodbyes to her mum, promising to call her in the next couple of days, and set to work ordering the flowers, before she got ready for work. She was working the night shift today- she always hated doing them, but she would get paid more for it, so she thought what the hell. Penny also booked the church and the venue in Pasadena for the correct date then, once satisfied with her work, went off to get ready.

As she left her apartment, she heard Leonard coming up the stairs. 'He's early' she thought to herself as she turned the corner. When she did, she saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. She jumped. "Hey!" he said, walking up to her to see if she was okay. "Oh god! You scared me!" she said, hugging him. Sheldon huffed off to his apartment; he didn't want to be with them, whilst they were all lovey-dovey like that. "Aww, sorry, am I that scary?" he said, half-jokingly. "YES!" she replied laughing into his shoulder. He slapped her bum and she giggled. "Do you want a lift?" he asked, Penny nodded.

When they were in the car, she leant over and kissed him. "Oh, my mum and I have decided to have our wedding here!" she said with a massive smile on her face. "Ah that's great! Is your mum okay with it?" he said, still a bit concerned that her mum would think that he had persuaded her. "Yeah, it was her idea actually; she said that her and daddy would come down for it, as they didn't think that they would have room on the farm for all of us!" Leonard let out a relieved sigh. He was glad that it was her mother's idea, that way he knew that she didn't hate him already. He knew he was just being paranoid, but he wanted her mother to like him. "Ah that's great Penny, I can't wait!" "Me too" she replied, the same smile plastered on her face. She then told him about the flowers, and booking the venue, he was quite proud that she had done it on her own-he received a whack for saying this! When they arrived at her work, Penny let out a huge sigh. She hated that place with a passion. Leonard told her to have a good day at work, and he would try and wait up for her. She smiled, kissed him, and then left.

She trudged up the stairs at 1 in the morning. It had been a busy shift and she was knackered. It wasn't too bad today, she got decent tips and the customers were mostly pleasant, but all she wanted now was to just flop down next to Leonard. She walked into the apartment, flung her bag down on the sofa, and walked into the bedroom. She saw Leonard sat up watching a film on his laptop; he had his headphones in, so he didn't notice her. He had stuck to his promise and stayed up for her. Her heart swelled. She really did love him. She crept up to the side of the bed and touched his arm. He jumped, making the laptop fall beside him. She fell about laughing as he turned to her and smiled. "Payback was that?" Penny nodded with a smile on her face. She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, as Leonard packed his laptop away. When she returned, she snuggled into his back, and laced her fingers with his. "I love you Leonard" she whispered before kissing his knuckles. "I love you too gorgeous" she said as he kissed the back of her head. Penny's face lit up, as it always did when he said I love you. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces, in each other's arms, as they would be for the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I thought I should mention some of the weddingy stuff! I love hearing from you guys! If you have any ideas about whether or not I should mention the honeymoon, then let me know! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**The dress**

That was the one. She had found it. After what seemed like days of searching that was it. Penny could hear her mum, Bernadette and Amy lightly sobbing behind her as she stared in the mirror. It was perfect. She had found the dress. It was an elegant strapless dress, with lace at the hem and delicate hand-beaded details throughout and a fitted bodice that had been hand-beaded and it had an elegant ribbon closure on back. It was stunning. It showed off her figure brilliantly, it hugged her boobs just right. She fell in love with it as soon as she put it on. It was her dress.

"Oh baby, you look so beautiful!" her mum finally choked. They had face timed her, as Penny promised. She was shocked at how beautiful her baby girl was. She looked like a goddess. "This is the one." Penny sighed happily. She girls cooed and cheered. Penny had found it.

After Penny had taken the dress off and paid for it, the girls started looking at accessories. Amy tried to get Penny to wear a tiara, but she wasn't going to. Penny didn't want to go too over the top. She wanted to have a nice, simple, small wedding. She didn't want the massive dress, with the crown jewels. She didn't want to have a horse and carriage; she didn't want the massive palace as a reception hall. All she wanted was to have Leonard for the rest of her life. She ended up getting a vale and some white high heels. She was so excited. The wedding felt so real now and she couldn't wait. The girls chatted all of the way home, about how gorgeous she looked, and wedding plans in general. She had about 4 months to go before the big day, and she felt quite happy with what she had done. She had gotten the venue sorted, picked out her dress, ordered the flowers, cake and centre pieces. She couldn't wait.

When she returned, she found Leonard sat on the sofa with his laptop on his lap. She dumped her bags on the floor and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and snuggled into his neck. "You alright honey?" Leonard asked, as he put his arm around her. "I'm absolutely perfect" she replied with a smile on her face. "I take it you got a dress then" Leonard replied, placing his laptop on the coffee table. Penny nodded, he could always see right through her. "That's great!" he said, "Makes it feel more real now doesn't it?" Penny turned her head towards his and kissed him. "Yes, and I can't wait" she whispered into his ear. They both smiled at each other, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Penny then snugged back into his chest, breathing him in. She looked at his laptop to see what he was doing and noticed that he had been looking at holiday destinations. "What have you been doing then?" she asked him. "Well, I thought we could have a look at places we could go on our honeymoon, and I thought I'd get a head start!" she smiled at him. She loved it when he did things like that. He was so thoughtful and cared a lot about her, and judging by the places he was looking at, made sure that they had a good honeymoon. She picked up his laptop and started scrolling through his choices. She was impressed.

After a few minutes of discussion, they decided they would go to the Maldives, as it was quiet, isolated and beautiful. Penny couldn't wait. She had never been on holiday with Leonard before, yet she wasn't nervous. She was so excited; she started telling his all the things they could do there. She had never been out of America before, so it would be a whole new experience for her that she would take with her new husband. After about 2 hours, Penny finally stopped talking about their honeymoon and moved onto the girls again. She always talked about then to Leonard, and she never really knew why. It was just something they always spoke about. She told him about their reaction to her dress and then told him some of the nitty gritty details about their relationship. Leonard loved this, as he saw a side to his friends that he wouldn't normally see and that made him chuckle every time.

After they ate dinner, they decided to catch up on Game of Thrones. It was their favourite show, and they both enjoyed watching it. They snuggled on the sofa with the blanket with sleeves, happy in the comfort of each other's arms. Once it finished they went to bed, both pleasantly satisfied with their days. Penny lied there for a minute, taking in Leonard's warmth, thinking. Every day that passed, they became a day closer to the wedding. This put a smile on her face. She brought their woven hands towards her face and kissed his knuckles. "I love you so much Leonard" she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long to write, I've had a busy week. I wanted to have a chapter between the last one and their bachelor and bachelorette parties, and this was all I could think of! hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**A lazy day**

It had been a stressful two weeks for Leonard and Penny. Leonard had been stuck on a theory at work for weeks, and Penny had been planning their wedding, and working at the Cheesecake Factory. Both were in need of a day off, to distress.

They both woke up around lunchtime, which was a surprise for Leonard. He never got up that late. Penny woke up first, which was again rare. She turned over to find the man she loved fast asleep, with a slight smile on his face. Her heart swelled, he looked so handsome. She could watch him sleep for hours. He looked so peaceful. He had his arm around Penny, which made her feel safe and secure, like he was still protecting her in his sleep. She leant forward and kissed his forehead, placing her nose on his. He started to stir, the smile instantly getting wider. "Hey you" she said, mirroring the smile on her face. "Hey beautiful, what time is it?" he replied, not really wanting to know. "Um… just gone 11" she said, placing her hand on his chest, feeling his warmth. "Wow, that's late for the both of us, there's no point getting breakfast now, shall we go out for brunch or something?" he asked, moving ever closer to her. "That's a wonderful idea!" she beamed and she kissed him. They stayed in their little cocoon for a few minutes, and then got up, showered, dressed and ready to go out.

They found a café not too far from their apartment block. It was gorgeous inside. It looked like an old style 1950's café bar and Penny instantly fell in love with it. They sat down and ordered a selection of different foods, so they could share. Once the waiter took their order, their hands looped and they talked until the food came. Penny was telling him about wedding plans. Her parents had decided to come down a week before the wedding to see the pair of them. Penny was very excited, she hadn't seen her parents in a long time, and she couldn't wait to have them there. Leonard was also happy to have them coming. He knew that Penny's dad Wyatt liked him, and he really wanted to meet her mother. Penny asked his if his parents would be coming. He told her that his dad said he would try, depending on where he was, and his mother was still unsure. He wasn't bothered if either of them turned up or not. It was their day, and she was his family now. He didn't really care about his horrible childhood anymore, he had Penny in his life, and she was his main priority. His brother Michael said he would come, but his sister couldn't. He was a bit upset about that, he would have loved to see his sister again, and he made a promise to himself that he would try and get back in contact with her.

Penny quickly changed the subject, as she knew that Leonard didn't really like talking about his family, and she completely understood that. If she had had a crappy childhood, then she wouldn't want to talk about it. She had no idea what he must have gone through to get where he is now, and she could also see why he had been so fragile in the past. She also made a promise to herself, after their dinner, that she would never leave Leonard and she would defiantly never hurt him. He had opened up to her about his childhood that day, and she couldn't thank him enough for doing so. She felt like she understood him a lot more, she knew why he was the way he was, and she loved him even more for it. After they finished eating, they walked down to the shops, hand in hand, to pick up some snacks for their afternoon. They also popped into the DVD shop to rent a few films to watch. They picked a mixture of films, from action to romance. When they returned home, they both got changed into some sweats and settled down onto the couch and started watching some films.

They were snuggled up under Leonards blanket with sleeves. Penny was sat with her legs draped over Leonard, and she had her arm on his stomach. He had one arm wrapped around her back, and the other on her legs. Penny's head was resting on his shoulder as they watched one of Penny's romantic films she had rented. Penny started crying half way through and nuzzled her face into Leonard's neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the check. She gripped Leonard's t shirt with her hand, to pull him even closer. She ended up sitting on his lap, still trying to watch the film. Once it ended she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she returned she curled back up with Leonard.

"What film do you wanna watch now?" he asked. "Hum… I don't really want to watch another film, can we just stay like this for a while?" she said, snuggling closer to him. Leonard nodded, leaning down to kiss her. They both loved having days like this, when they could be around each other without anyone else, just the two of them.

After about an hour, Leonard heard the soft snores coming from Penny. He chuckled to himself, picked her up, and put her to bed. He didn't want to leave her, so he brought out his laptop, and started working on a paper he was going to have to write. Not long after he started, Penny started to stir, a bit confused about where she was. She rolled over to find Leonard sat with his Laptop. Penny shook her head, smiling. "No, no, no, no mister!" she said, crawling closer to him, "No working today". "Well you were sleeping, what else was a supposed to do?" he asked, with a smile on his face. "I don't know, join me maybe!" she giggled. "Alright then, at least I know for next time!" he said, hearing her laugh again. "Come here" she crawled on top of him, making the laptop fall off. 'Good job I saved it' Leonard thought.

After many sessions of love making, the finally emerged from the bedroom to get some dinner. They both cooked, and giggled about with each other, leading to a water fight between the two of them. Penny had started it, she kept flicking water at Leonard, so he grabbed a cup, half filled it with water, then threw it on Penny. "LEEOONNAARDD! I'm soaked!" she screamed, grabbing a cup and doing the same. This lead to them running around the apartment, chucking cups of water at the other, giggling as they did so. After about 15 minutes, they were both drenched. Leonard ran over to her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go get you dried off before food!" he said, walking her towards the bathroom. Penny laughed the whole way.

Once they got to the bathroom, Leonard put her down, and then chucked a towel at her, laughing as she tried to catch it. They got dried and changed into some dry clothes, then sat down to eat. They chatted for most of the evening about little things here and there, mostly about their friends, which they always found amusing. They then get ready for bed, and sat down to watch another film, before going to sleep. "Thank you for such an amazing day Leonard" Penny said as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome honey, you deserve it" he replied, snuggling closer to her. Another perfect day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't posted in ages! I've been really busy and haven't had the time, hopefully now I can post more frequently! hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. please review, I love hearing from you guys! thanks again! :)**

* * *

**Bachelor/Bachelorette parties.**

Three weeks before wedding day- Saturday night.

"So what are you guys actually going to do?" Penny asked from the bathroom. "I'm not sure, Raj has planned it all, I had nothing to do with it!" Leonard replied from the bedroom. They were both getting ready for their bachelor and bachelorette parties, both planned by Amy and Raj. "He just told me to come to the comic book store at 8".

"Oh, I don't know what I'm doing either, Amy's planned it all, she just told me to be ready for 8 as well, do you recon they have been scheming against us?" Penny said walking into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. "It wouldn't surprise me if they had, although I hope they haven't planned anything stupid." Leonard said. "Yeah I know, I said to Amy that I didn't want any strippers or anything, I don't really get it!" Leonard smiled at this. He loved the fact that she didn't want any strippers. She had told him this before, she said that she had everything she ever dreamed of, so why would she want some man undressing in front of her? He walked over to her and kissed her. "You look a bit nervous" he said, slightly worried about her. He knew all of her faces, and could easily tell if something was bothering her. "I'm really nervous but I don't know why. I'm probably just scared of what Amy has planned!" she said with a slight giggle. "Don't worry, you girls will have a great night, you always do!" he told her- even if she couldn't remember half of it. "I know" she said, pulling him closer, "I do have one rule though." Leonard nodded, "Okay". "If there is a photo booth, you have to promise not to go in there with a lady" she said with a slight giggle, remembering what they did at Raj's Halloween party. Leonard laughed. "I promise" he said, as he leant down and kissed her. When they finally broke free, Penny pulled him in for a hug. She could smell his cologne; it was one of her favourite smells. After about 10 minutes, they finally parted so they could get ready.

Leonard was wearing a black suit jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. 'Wow, he looks so amazing' Penny thought to herself as he emerged from the bathroom. She gave him a seductive smile, which he mirrored. She was wearing a pink dress that hung to her figure perfectly. It was slightly longer than her other dresses, coming just above the knee. She felt comfier in something like this, and it meant that men wouldn't be as interested in her- which was always good, as she hated men coming up to her and asking her out. She loved Leonard, not some random other bloke. No one even compared to him.

Another half an hour flew by when Penny finally emerged from the bedroom. "How do I look?" she asked, walking towards Leonard. "You look absolutely stunning, you look so beautiful." He said, making Penny blush. Him saying things like that always gave her confidence and made her feel all warm inside. Many people had told her she was pretty, but she never really believed them. She thought that she was alright looking, not the prettiest girl in the world, but Leonard always made her feel loved and so special every time he said she was beautiful. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much" she said, once they broke. "I love you too gorgeous" Leonard replied, "You have a fun evening, and I'll see you when you get back." "Okay, be good" she said, winking. He laughed and gave her one last kiss then left.

When he got to the comic book store, he saw that all the tables had been pushed together, and all of his close friends and some work colleagues were sat round talking. As he entered they all shouted as Raj led him to his spot labelled 'bachelor'. The men sat, drank, talked and ate for most of the evening. Leonard and other drinking a bit too much, but nobody seemed to care. Howard kept stopping everyone and telling them some embarrassing stories about Leonard, who just sat there giggling, going a lovely shade of red.

The girls on the other hand turned up at Penny's apartment on time, rushing through the door, and practically jumping on her. They were all so hyped up talking about how amazing the night is going to be. Amy handed Penny a 'bride to be' sash with a matching tiara. Penny laughed and put them on. After that, they headed out to the clubs; to meet some of Penny's other friends. They had the VIP section of one club and decided to stay there. They drank, danced and drank some more. Penny was the centre of attention and she loved it. After about 2 hours, Penny started to crave for Leonard. She wanted to dance with her man, and be in his company. One, so the men in the club would stop checking her out and two, she really did want to be with him all the time. After talking to Bernadette, who said it was a good idea, they consulted Amy, as she did plan it. She agreed, so the girls decided to gate-crash they guys party.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the girls finally reached the comic book store. Penny walked in first. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind if we join you" she said, slightly louder than usual, due to her being drunk. Leonard instantly perked up and walked over to meet her half way. "Of course not" Leonard said when he reached her. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled apart when Howard started to yell "Get a room", finding it not funny at all. All of the girls then filtered in, finding their specific men, or finding someone to talk to. Leonard got Penny a drink and then they moved to the corner of the room, so they could have some privacy. "So how has your night been?" Leonard asked. "Hum… quite good actually, there were no surprises or anything, and we had our own little area of a club, so just hung out there, but I missed you so much, so we decided to come here and now my night it so much better." She said with a massive smile on her face. She leant in and kissed him once again. "And how was yours?" she asked. "Well it was alright, food was good, good alcohol, but Howard started to tell embarrassing stories, and you know! But you coming here has really improved the night. I'm so glad you came, I hated not being with you." He said. Penny's heart swelled. She loved him so much, and she knew he felt the same way. She couldn't believe she had got so lucky. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes, before they kissed each other again.

When they finally broke, they stood and observed their friends. Leonard had his arm wrapped around Penny, and she had her head in the nook of his neck. They were both quite surprised about how two very different groups of friends got on so well. Even Raj was talking to a girl. Penny noticed this almost immediately. "Looks like plan get Raj a girl is in full swing" Penny whispered to Leonard, aiming him chuckle. They saw Sheldon approach them, looking slightly mad. "Penny, can I ask you something?" he said. "What is it Sheldon?" She replied, a bit angry that he interrupted her alone time with Leonard. "I just wanted to ask why you and your 'girls' decided to come to what is called a bachelor party. Bachelor means a man, and you are not, so why are you here? I asked Amy and she said it was your idea, so why?" Penny sighed. She didn't know what to say to him, he always came up with silly things like this, wasn't it obvious why they had come? "Well Sheldon, I came because I wanted to see Leonard, I missed him, and I thought seeing his would make my night better." She said. Leonard squeezed her hand, letting her know that it was okay, and that the answer she gave was pretty good. Sheldon wouldn't understand why she really came. "So are you saying your night was bad?" he questioned, a bit confused still. "No it wasn't bad, it was pretty good, it's just that seeing Leonard improved it, he made my night amazing, rather than just good." She said, quite proud of her answer. "But that doesn't explain why all the other girls had to come." He said. Penny frowned, "I'm not just going to ditch them at my own party! Is there any problem them being here?" Sheldon thought for a moment. "Hum… I'm not really sure, but still it breaks the laws of a bache…"

"Give it a rest Sheldon, if you don't like them being here, then go home, because they aren't going anywhere" Leonard said. He was fed up of his friend keep asking why they were there. They had obviously improved the party, so he didn't understand what the problem was. "Fine, I'll stay, but it's just for you?" Sheldon said walking off. Leonard nodded and then sighed simultaneously with Penny. "Sorry about him, I don't understand what he's going on about, I love having you here, and he's just talking rubbish." Leonard said, placing his hands on her hips." I know, he's a pain, it's not your fault, I really can go if that would be easier?" she said, looping her hands around his neck. "No, I want you here. I love having you here. I love you! You're not going anywhere!" he said with a smile on his face. Penny giggled, "Okay then, I love you too, and I have spotted a photo booth here, would you like to go and explore?" she said, with a sly smile on her face. "Of course" Leonard replied, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the Tardis.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, I'm really bad at this! sorry! I will try and post more regularly, but I can't promise anything! thank you for the lovely comments! they always make me feel better! I hope your still enjoying the story! only a few more chapters before their wedding! enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The morning after**

Leonard and Penny woke up late the next day, both very hung over from the night before. They didn't get home until half 3, as somebody (Penny) thought that it would be a good idea to have a shot competition of which she won.

Penny woke up first, remembering bits of the night before. She smiled as she looked over at Leonard, remembering how good the night had become when she saw him. She remembered them dancing, having a drinking competitions and kissing for most of the night, which made her laugh. They were so happy to be in the comfort of each other's arms, anything else wasn't as important. That was one of the main reasons why Penny wanted to find him: she loved being with him. She heard Leonard start to stir. He turned towards her and groaned. She giggled at him. He wasn't used to drinking that much, he wasn't used to having massive hangovers. She on the other hand, had had them more than a few times. "Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked. He groaned again. "Like crap, my head is throbbing and I want to die!" he murmured into his pillow. "Aw honey, I'll go and get you some water and tablets, I need some too." She said going out into the kitchen. She returned with a tray that had 2 glasses of water on and a pack of paracetamol. Leonard had sat up against the headboard, his hands on his head. "Why don't you feel as crappy, I swear you drank more than me?" he asked, slightly confused over the situation. "Well, I used to go out drinking like most weeks, so I'm kind of used to it now, trust me, I still feel rubbish!" she replied, sitting down next to him and placing the tray on her nightstand. She handed him a glass of water and two tablets. He took them from her, instantly putting the tablets into his mouth and washing them down. She then followed, setting her water down on the tray, and cuddling into him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Lazy day?" he asked. "You know me so well!" Penny said with a slight giggle.

They finished their water, then got up and made themselves some toast, and got back into bed.

By mid-afternoon, they were sat upright on their bed. Leonard was resting against the head board, and penny was sat between his legs with her head resting just below his chin. They had Penny's laptop resting on Penny's lap, and were watching a film. Penny had given in and let Leonard watch Star Wars, as he felt crappy, but she had to admit, she was quite enjoying it. However their quiet moment was interrupted by a…

*knock, knock, knock* "Leonard and Penny".

*knock, knock, knock* "Leonard and Penny".

*knock, knock, knock* "Leonard and Penny".

Penny let out a huge sigh and went to answer the door, but Leonard grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back. She giggled trying to escape his grasp. "Let me go" she said still trying to contain her giggles, "Otherwise he won't stop!" Leonard sighed placing his head on her neck, "Okay but I'm going with you". They went to answer the door still holding each other. What do you want Sheldon?" Penny asked, when they answered the door. Sheldon went to say something, but was taken aback by the level of affection they were showing. "Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "Oh right yes, my reason of coming. I was just asking if you two would be joining me and others for dinner tonight?" he replied. Penny and Leonard looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. "Um… Sheldon, me and Penny kind of wanted to be alone tonight." Leonard said, talking his head off her shoulder. "I thought that would be the answer, good day to you!" Sheldon replied, as he turned and went into his apartment. Penny shut the door, placing her back against it. "Well that was… strange" Penny said, confused. "Even for him" Leonard added. "Do you think he's doing okay?" Penny asked, slightly worried about him. "I'm not sure, we might have to keep an eye on him, but for now I think he'll be alright" Leonard said honestly, he could never lie to Penny, even if it made her feel better. Penny sighed, "Okay then". She leant into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his traveling to her hips. After about 15 minutes, Leonard led Penny back into the bedroom, so they could finish watching the film.

Once the film ended, they started to make dinner. They were talking about last night. "Do you recon Raj got off with that girl, who was it again?" Penny asked. "I'm not sure, they seemed to talk for most of the night and seemed to leave together, but we will only find out when we see him. And I don't know who it was, she was your friend!" he said laughing at her confused face. "God, it could have been anyone!" she said, "Stop laughing at me!" this only made Leonard laugh more, and Penny ended up throwing a tea towel at him. This lead to Penny being chased round the apartment, until Leonard finally caught her and threw her on the sofa. He pinned her down and started to tickle her. She squealed from under him, trying to find a way out. "Leonard stop it, stop it" she screamed through her laughs. After a lot of wriggling, Penny was finally free, and she ran into the bedroom, fully out of breath, still laughing. Leonard came and joined her, she cuddled closer to him, still out of breathe. "I take it you're feeling better" she said, with a massive smile on her face. "I am thanks, I think just being with you made me feel better" he said as he kissed her on top of her head. "Awww!" she said, "You're so sweet". She turned to look at him, and then kissed him. "Thanks for an amazing day!" she said, still smiling. "Anything to make you happy" he replied, making Penny's heart swell. This close moment was shortly interrupted by the buzzer going off from the kitchen. They both sighed again, but got up to get some food. They sat and talked about Sheldon for the rest of the evening, both very worried about him.

After they ate, Penny picked another film, and snuggled with Leonard on the sofa to watch it. About half way through, Leonard received a text from Raj. Looking at it, he started laughing. "Who's it from?" Penny asked, curious. "Raj- I think he hooked up with that girl!" Leonard replied showing Penny the picture Raj had sent him. In the picture, Raj had the biggest grin, and was pointing at the girl in his bed. Penny laughed and gasped at the same time. "That's Sarah! Oh my god Leonard! This is perfect, they a perfect for each other! Now who's the Queen match-maker?!" she said, Leonard laughed at her face. "You are honey!" he said, as she sat back down on his lap. "Wow! We've found Raj a girlfriend".


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know, I'm terrible at posting! Also, I am really sorry for all the spelling mistakes in previous chapters, I re read them the other day and was shocked! I'll try and check the chapters before I post them in the future! sorry! Thanks for the comments! please keep them coming! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Penny's parents arrive**

One week to go until wedding day

Penny woke up so happy that morning, in Leonard's arms. It was the first time she had seen her parents in years, and her mum was going to meet Leonard for the first time. She knew that her mum would love him, why wouldn't she? He was adorable! She turned to face him and saw that he was already awake, staring at the ceiling. "Everything okay sweetie?" she asked, turning round to face him. He jumped a little then looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking." He replied. "Oooh! What about?" she said, curiously. He opened his mouth for a minute, and then stopped himself, not really knowing what to say. "Are you worried about my parents coming?" she said, she could always see right through him. "Yeah, kind of, I know your dad likes me, but what about if your mom doesn't? What are we going to do then?" he said, looking into her eyes. "Don't worry about her, she will love you. She always told us as kids that she wanted us to marry a doctor, and that's what I'm doing- how could she not like you?" she replied, with a slight smile. Leonard laughed, "Well that's good then" he said, although he still had some doubt. "Seriously, don't worry about it, they will love you" Penny said, kissing him. "Thanks" he replied, when they broke. "What for?" she asked, snuggling closer to him. "For reassuring me, you always know how to make me feel better" he said with a smile on his face. "Awww!" she said, kissing him once again. They lied there for a few more minutes, content in each other's arms, then got ready for the day ahead of them. At 10 o clock, the pair piled into Leonard's car and travelled to the airport to pick up Penny's parents.

As soon as Penny spotted her parents, she ran fall pelt towards them. She was so happy to see them; it had felt like decades since she had seen them. She ran into her father's arms, screaming as she did so. "Hey slugger" Wyatt said, laughing at his daughter. "Come here sweetie, I want to give my gorgeous daughter a hug!" her mum said, practically crying at the sight of her. Penny let go of her father and grabbed her mother. "Mama, I've missed you so much" Penny said into her mom's shoulder, as Leonard finally joined them. "There's my future son-in-law" Wyatt said, grabbing Leonard. "It's so good to see you". Leonard was a bit shocked at first, but then relaxed, as Penny's dad did seem very happy to see him. "It's good to see you to Wyatt". When Wyatt let Leonard go, Penny introduced him to her mother. "Mama, this is Leonard" she said, grabbing Leonard hand and giving it a squeeze. "Oh Leonard, it's so nice to finally meet you" her mom said, grabbing him once again for a hug. "It's nice to meet you too Ma'am" Leonard said, starting to feel more and more relaxed around these people. "Gosh, what a polite young man" Penny's mom said as she let Leonard go. "I know, he's adorable" Penny said, making Leonard blush. "Ok, let me take your bags for you, we should head home." Leonard said, grabbing their bags from them. "Aw, have you got them sweetie?" Penny asked. Leonard nodded, but Penny still insisted on taking some of the bags from him, so she could hold his hand as they walked back to the car.

Penny and her mom sat in the back of the car discussing wedding plans. Leonard found this very funny; it was like Penny was a teenage girl again. Leonard and Wyatt sat in the front, happily listening to the women in the back, occasionally making conversation about work and life. Once they returned to their apartment block, the couple led her parents to their apartment, got them some drinks and sat down to talk. After a while, Wyatt decided to go and check into the hotel and drop of their bags, Leonard said he would go with him, to help and then would pick up some Chinese on the way back. Leonard leant down and kissed Penny before leaving, which made her parents coo at the couple. After the men had left, Penny's mom started to talk details to her daughter. "He seems like a lovely chap darling, you've picked a keeper there." she said, with a massive smile plastered on her face. "He's amazing, he's so cute, sweet and caring, and he always puts me first. I love him so much, I know this is it now." Penny said, mirroring the smile on her mother's face. Penny's mom started to well up hearing these words. She was so happy that her daughter had finally found someone that treated her right, and that she cared about so much. "I can see the love in both of your eyes; he really cares about you pumpkin, he's the one, defiantly! A mother knows these things!" her mother said, suddenly getting serious. "I know mama, I'm just upset that it took us this long to get here, I've never been happier than I am when I'm with Leonard, and I know he cares about me. This morning he was worried about meeting you, he had a horrible feeling that you would hate him and wouldn't let him marry me, I told him he had nothing to worry about. He was so sweet" Penny said, with a slight giggle. Penny's mom laughed, "Aw! Bless the poor little soul! How could he think that I wouldn't like him, he's a doctor! And from the moment I saw him, I could see how much you cared for each other, he's perfect for you." She said, still giggling from Penny's previous comment. "I said that!" Penny replied, which had both women giggling once again.

Not long after that, Leonard and Wyatt returned home with food. Penny immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen to help Leonard, wanting to tell him what her mother had said. She placed her arms around his waist and sighed, breathing him in. Leonard turned around to hug her, "What's wrong honey?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, I just missed you" she said hugging him tighter. "I missed you too" he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. Penny leant closer to his ear and whispered, "Mama said she really likes you, she said that your prefect for me, so all that worrying this morning was for nothing!" she started to giggle. "hum.. really? Wow, that's great! I do feel a bit silly now!" he said. Penny replied with an "aww" before lifting her head up to kiss him. this kiss would have lasted longer if her parents weren't there and watching their whole encounter. Leonard looked up and whispered, "I think we have an audience". Penny turned around and started to laugh, as she saw her parents sat on the sofa staring at them. "Um… guys, do you mind?" she asked. "What? Sorry we couldn't help it, my little girls all grown up. You two are so cute!" her mother said. The pair started laughing and then served dinner.

For the rest of the evening, they just sat and talked. Mostly about what Penny and Leonard had been up too, jobs and all sorts, then went to back home in Nebraska and then to Penny's childhood. Her mom had brought photos of Penny when she was a little girl for them to look at. Penny sighed, hiding her face in Leonard's chest. Leonard happily took the photos, knowing that he could mock Penny about them later. As he flicked through them he saw penny at the age of 5, posing in mostly dungarees, with a couple of her dressed up all nicely. One immediately caught his eye. "Aww, Penny this is so cute! Can we keep this one?" he asked. The picture was of Penny sat on a horse, hugging it close, smiling a big cheesy grin into the camera. Penny rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're a mean man Hofstader!" she said. "Aw honey, don't be so mean to him, yes son, of course you can keep it" he mother said, laughing at her daughters reaction. "Thanks" Leonard said with a big smile on his face. "I think we should get it framed" Leonard received a smack from Penny for saying this, and a "Never" to go with it. Both her parents laughed at the couple, smiling about how happy their daughter was.

At around 10 pm, Penny and Leonard dropped her parents off at the hotel, before returning to their apartment and getting ready for bed. "Well that was a success wasn't it?" Leonard said, pulling Penny into his arms. "Yes it was, welcome to the family Hofstader" she said with a massive grin on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this took so long! I'm really bad at updating! But the big day is finally here! this chapter has a lot about Penny's thoughts, which I found quite interesting to write! I hope you enjoy it! please comment and tell me what you think! Thanks for being patient with me! :)**

* * *

**The wedding**

2 hours till the wedding…

Penny sat in her hotel room, staring in the mirror. She thought about how much she had changed since she had met Leonard. She almost looked different: older, wiser. Leonard had taught her so much. She had fallen for a 'nerd'. She thought back to when she was a little girl, she had her wedding all planned out. She would marry this handsome model of a guy, and they would ride off into the sunset together. She never expected in a million years that she would marry someone like Leonard. The smart kid that she used to pick on, the socially awkward person who would get pushed in the halls. She was glad she had though. She was so happy with her life; she had never fallen for someone so much. All the other guys she had been with treated her like crap, didn't care about anything, as long as they got sex at the end of it and she did it. She felt ashamed of who she used to be. When she ran off with Kurt, she thought she was done. She was still young and thought she loved him more than anything. But she was wrong; looking back she should have seen that. But it didn't matter, if she hadn't had ran off with him, she never would have met Leonard and that thought scared her.

She then thought about when Leonard and her first started dating, and how different it was then. They were both still a bit awkward around each other; they never got really comfortable in each other's presence. Of course they had fun together, and he treated her well. But not it was different. A lot of the time, they would still eat with the group, and spend a lot of time there, but now they mostly had dinner in their apartment, on their own, just the two of them. They had grown as a couple, and loved being in each other's presence. One of the main differences was that they both love each other now. On some level Penny always did love him, but could never bring herself to say it. She didn't want to accept that she had fallen for him. Now, she made sure that she told him at least once a day; because she knew that she meant it. They had both matured over time. Leonard would always do anything for Penny, even if he didn't like it. Now, they did things for the both of them, and made sure that they were both happy. It wasn't for you anymore, it was for us.

Penny smiled at this thought and looked back down to her engagement ring. To her, it symbolised all of these changes. She loved having it, and never wondered why she was so scared about it. She was two hours away from getting married and she couldn't wait. She was probably more excited to see Leonard again, as her mum had made her stay at the hotel, away from him and she missed him dearly.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone go. Leonard had sent her a text saying:

**Hey baby, I know you are probably getting ready, but I thought I'd tell you that I miss you so much and can't wait to see you walk down that aisle, I just know you will look like an angel. I'll see you soon, I love you so much, never forget that! Xxxxxxxxx**

Penny's face lit up. He was so adorable when he said things like that. He could make her heart swell with just one text and she loved it. All the people in the room noticed her and started cooing as they read the message. Penny couldn't take the smile off her face as she replied:

**Hey gorgeous! You're so adorable! I miss you so much! Last night was horrible! ****L ****But I kind of agree with my mum, we don't want any bad luck! You're stuck with me forever! ;) I can't wait to see you, only 2 more hours until we are married forever.. ****J ****I love you so much, words can't even describe… xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As she sent it, her eyes started to fill with tears. She was so happy, she couldn't even describe it. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him and she hated the fact that she could lose him. She made a promise to herself the day he got back from the North sea to never let him go again, and this is a promise that she will stick too. She read back through some of the messages they had sent to each other last night. There was a lot of I love you's and I miss you's. It didn't feel right going to sleep without him, but she had her sister with her (who flew in the previous night) so she was a bit happier.

She then turned her attention back to the chaos in the room. She chuckled to herself, realising that she had blocked all of it out. All of her bridesmaids were trying to get ready, having to share two mirrors between the lot of them. Amy had her tiara in her hair, and was grinning eagerly, Bernadette was at one mirror, putting her make up on, and her sister and mum were at the other, both helping each other. Leonard's sister was also there, putting her dress on. Penny really liked her, she could relate to her in some sense and was glad that she was there. She fitted into their little group and she was glad. Penny was having her hair curled, as she decided to have it down, and her make-up had been applied. All she had to really do was get dressed. She had decided to wear flat shoes, as she didn't want to be taller than Leonard in their wedding photos, and she really didn't want her feet to hurt on her wedding day. She had borrowed a pair of white flats from her sister, and they were slightly worn, so they counted as her something old and borrowed.

Half an hour until the wedding.

Penny was dressed and ready to go. Her mum was in tears, saying the occasional thing like 'mu baby girl is so grown up', making Penny beam with pride. She couldn't have been more excited. Everything had gone perfect so far.

Her bridesmaids and all gotten into a car, and had left for the church, and Penny's dad had just arrived to pick her up. He had spent the night with Leonard, helping him get ready and got him to the church on time. When he saw Penny his eyes instantly started watering. "Oh darling, you look absolutely gorgeous!" he said hugging her tight. "Thank you daddy!" she said, still smiling, "how's Leonard doing? Is he okay?" she asked. "Leonard's fine, he's got the same smile as you plastered on his face, he asked me to give you this" he replied, handing her a note. She took it and immediately opened it, and was greeted with his messy handwriting, which make her smile. The note read:

_To my blushing bride,_

_I can't wait to finally see you, it feels like forever since I've seen your beautiful smile! I can't believe this day is finally here, I knew you were the one for me the day we met. You took my breath away, literally! Then once I got to know you, I knew that you were as beautiful inside as out. You are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, forever and always, remember? I know we have been through some bad times, and we have both hurt each other, but I promise never to let that happen again. I will never leave you, you're stuck with me now! I hope you know how much you have changed me, make me a better person, and I just wanted to thank you for it, you've made me who I am today: the luckiest man alive. I will see you very soon, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything in the entire world._

_Love,_

_Leonard xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Penny felt the tears form again as she read the letter. Her man was so sweet and she was filled with love for him. He was so considerate, and could make her feel a thousand times better just by entering a room. She was taken back about how honest he had been in the letter, but she loved the fact that he had. She was the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, and she knew it. Even though it had taken them so long to get there, their day had finally arrived, and she could wait a moment longer. She joined her dad in the car, gave him a big hug and was off.

When they arrived at the church, Penny still had hold of the letter, as well as the flowers, she had re read it a few times in the car on the way. She was greeted by Bernadette and Amy, who led her towards the church. They both, in turn, walked down the aisle, smiling all the way down. Leonard was already in place at the front, waiting in anticipation. He thought the girls looked beautiful and couldn't wait to see Penny. He was dressed in a black suite, with a white shirt and black bow tie, just as Penny had asked. Sheldon, Howard and Raj were dressed pretty similar, all of them beaming with pride for their friends, even Sheldon, who had kicked up a fuss earlier on in the day.

It was finally Penny's cue to go. Her dad took her arm and walked her down the aisle. Everyone turned round to look at her, but she didn't care about that, all she could look at was Leonard, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so handsome and smart, and her heart immediately swelled. Leonard on the other hand was speechless over the woman walking towards him. She was breath-taking. She was all his and this made his insides fill with joy. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress, he always knew she would, but was still taken back by her beauty. When she finally reached him, he was her eyes light up, and a smile spread across her face. He too mirrored this smile. Her dad kissed her on the cheek, and she handed her flowers to Bernadette, but still kept the letter.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Leonard copied her, both their attentions on each other rather than the vicar. They then had to turn to each other and say their vows. "… in sickness and in health, till death do us part…"

"I do" Penny said, both joy and love in her voice.

"I do" Leonard beamed, staring into her eyes

"I know pronounce you husband and wife" Penny sighed happily. Finally they had done it. They could finally call each other husband and wife Mr and Mrs Hofstader. She loved it! "You may now kiss the bride" the six words they had been waiting for since they had laid eyes on each other. Leonard leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Penny smiled as he did so, felling the passion for him, they were married. That had once freaked her out, but now, all she could feel was joy and love towards the man kissing her. Her arms went around his neck, as his travelled to her waist. Everyone clapped and cheered, but they didn't care. At that moment it was just them two, sharing their fist kiss as husband and wife.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this has taken me to long to upload! I'm rubbish I know! this is continuing on from the wedding episode and focuses a lot on Leonard's family. I will try and post more frequently, but I can't promise anything! Thank you for sticking with me! I love all the comments you've been leaving! thanks! Enjoy! :) x**

* * *

**The reception**

They had done it. Penny and Leonard had got married, and both of them couldn't have been happier. They never left each other's side for the rest of the day and it was perfect.

They danced, talked and kissed for hours on end, both not wanting this day to finish. They both made sure they went round to all of their guests and thanked them for coming, to which they were showered with compliments. They spent most of their time talking to Leonard's brother and sister. He was so happy that both of them had been able to come- especially his sister, as she wasn't supposed to come, yet got some time off work at the last minute. Both Leonard and Penny were pleased to see her and made sure that she would come and stay so they could catch up properly.

The big shock, however, was that both of Leonard's parents had turned up. Leonard hadn't seen his father in over 10 years, so he defiantly didn't expect him to show, and as for his mother, she had never shown any kind of happiness towards him. However, both he and Penny were so happy that they had both turned up. It was nice for him to catch up, and he was so glad that his father and Penny got on so well. He would look over at his wife and a smile would creep across his face as he saw her happy and smiling. She, on the other hand, was happy to talk to Leonard's father, she found him nice and sweet, yet there was always this thought in the back of her mind that couldn't forgive what he had done to Leonard. No one deserved a childhood like that, especially Leonard. She had fallen in love with his sister. She was so loveable and so much like Penny. Penny was so glad that she now had her as a sister-in-law, and made a promise to herself to say in touch. She also got on really well with his brother, Michael, who reminded her so much of Leonard. They looked pretty similar, and both got passionate about their work. She found this so adorable, but there was something about Leonard that was different to Michael. It was almost as if Leonard had suffered more. He was the middle child, and wasn't really liked by his mother. This all brought back memories of his telling her about the hugging machine. She wanted to burst into tears when he told her that story. She will never forget the look on his face- it was heart breaking. But now when she looked at his, all of that pain seemed to be gone. He had this electric smile that made her feel all warm and gooey inside. She loved that about him. He was the only person that had made her feel that way, and it wouldn't stop any time soon. All throughout the reception they kept glancing at each other, smiles wide across their faces, like they could both say 'I love you' without even using words.

Penny made a mental note to try and avoid Leonard's mother Beverly today, as her previous experiences of seeing her had Penny in either tears or drunk, and she didn't want that on her wedding day.

They also spent a lot of time with Penny's family. Leonard had always got on well with her dad, and now her mother and sister. Penny's mum was practically crying the whole time, and kept hugging the pair of them tightly. They both laughed at this, slightly touched by her emotions.

The best part about the whole evening for Penny was the first dance. It was the first time they had had some alone time since they got married and Penny savoured every second. They were the only couple on the dance floor for the first song. Penny pulled Leonard in for a tight hug, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, slowly swaying to the music. Penny put her head on his shoulder and breathed him in, feeling so blessed to have him.

"Thank you" she said softly. Leonard pulled back a tiny bit. "Why are you saying thank you?" he asked, slightly confused by her statement. "Thank you for today, for being you, everything! I've never been so happy, I love you so much." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Leonard whispered, "You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you, you're amazing, never forget that, I love you too, forever and always remember?" she giggled and looked up into his eyes. They both pulled in for a long kiss, which said everything they wanted to.

For the next few songs, they stayed in each other's embrace. Other couples had started to join in, including Sheldon and Amy, which make both Leonard and Penny laugh. After a while, they went to go and sit down. They had both been on their feet since about 11 am, the only time they were sitting was to eat, so they decided to sit in the corner of the room, observing people. Penny sat on Leonards lap, with one arm round his neck, the other on his chest. Leonard had one arm round her back and the other placed on her legs. They were happily in their own little bubble, just talking and kissing, watching their loved ones dance.

They stayed like this for a little while until Penny's sister came over, practically begging her to dance, saying that it was her 'favourite song' plus many other excuses. Penny gave in, kissed Leonard and went to join her sister on the dance floor. "Well done sis, you've got a good one there" her sister said, with a massive smile on his face. "I know", Penny replied, "He's the best" looking over to find Leonard, who had gone to talk to her dad. This made her smile grow; it was amazing to see her two favourite men in the whole wide world getting along.

After they cut the cake and Penny threw the bouquet, which Amy caught, much to Penny's surprise, many of the guests started to leave. First were Sheldon and Amy, as Sheldon was adamant about sticking to a routine. Next was a few of the people from the university, then some of Penny's cheesecake factory friends- which she was very surprised about, she was expecting to have to chuck them out!

After them, most of Leonard's family left, and they both made sure that they would keep in touch.

Penny then stole Leonard back for one final dance before they left for the hotel they would be staying in for the night. Penny's parents and Howard and Bernadette had agreed to help clear up, which the couple were both pleased about. After their dance, they went round to everyone to say their goodbyes and thank yous to everyone, and then they left for their first night as a married couple.

Once they got to the hotel, Leonard literally swept Penny off of her feet, and carried her all the way to their hotel room. As they stepped inside, Penny gasped. "Leonard, did you do all of this?" she said, walking around the room. It was covered in flower petals, with a bucket of champagne on the desk. There were silk bed sheets on the bed, a hot tub in the bathroom, and a table full of strawberries with chocolate. "Yep, it looks like the room in Switzerland, I wanted out first night as a married couple to be special" he said, nervously. Penny's heart melted, she couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. He was amazing, and so sweet. "Oh wow Leonard, I love this so much, thank you!" she said running towards him. He caught her and twirled her around as she kissed him. He walked her to the bed and placed her down gently. Penny moaned slightly and then remembered the hot tub they had. She pulled away slightly and started to head towards the bathroom, untying her dress as she went, "Bring the strawberries" she said, winking. Leonard laughed at her, but quickly followed. It had been the best day of their lives, and were so excited to start the rest of their lives together…


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy lately and its not slowing down! I'm trying to post as regularly as I can! this is the start of Leonard and Penny's honeymoon, there is more to come, I promise! I hope you guys are loving Season 7 as much as me! I'm sorry again! please comment! Enjoy! :) x**

* * *

**The honeymoon: part 1**

It had been a few days after their wedding, and was time for Leonard and Penny to go on their honeymoon. They were both very excited, they had done everything they needed to do and were now ready to go. They had said goodbye to Penny's family, which proved to be a lot harder than Penny expected, but she had Leonard beside her the whole time, which made her feel special. They had opened their presents from all of their guests and now had piles of household items dotted around their apartment. They had made thank you notes to be sent out as soon as they got back from their honeymoon and had the pictures from their wedding produced.

Just looking at these photos made Penny feel all warm and gooey inside, just remembering that day was magical. She couldn't believe how happy she was and looking through the photos made that smile grow. They had had little cameras n each table, so people could take photos of the reception, and some of them were gorgeous. Penny had made a little photo album for them all to go in and chuckled to herself as she put them in. There were many pictures of their first dance as a married couple, looking at them made her heart swell. All the feelings of that night came rushing back. She had never been so happy, so content and she loved it. Some of the more professional photos had been put in frames and dotted around the apartment, with a special one of the two of them framed and put by their bedside. Penny had also made a copy of one of the photos of them dancing and had placed it on the fridge, amongst other photos of the two of them. Every one of these pictures made her smile, she was so happy.

Leonard had some work to be finished, so spent a lot of his time at the University. Each day that he would come home, he would see something new added to their apartment. He loved all of the photos dotted about. It made his heart swell just as much as Penny's, especially the one by their bed. Each time he would come home, there would be dinner on the table, and Penny would greet him with a long kiss and a hug. After their dinner they would cuddle up on the sofa, and watch a film, then go to bed in each other's arms. They loved being together. And now they would have 2 weeks of uninterrupted time together.

When the day finally came, they said goodbye to all of their friends, and got in a cab to go to the airport. Once they had checked in, they looked around a few of the shops, then settled in a couple of seats, waiting for their flight to be called. Penny had fallen asleep with her head on Leonard's shoulder, but was quickly awoken by him moving. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you", he said sympathetically. She smile at him, "Nah, it's alright, I can sleep more on the plane". "Man, you really can sleep anywhere" Leonard replied, with a chuckle. Penny laughed and whacked him lightly, even though she knew it was true.

When their plane was finally called, then boarded and got comfortable, it was going to be a long flight.

Penny had stuck to her word, and slept most of the way there, on Leonard. Leonard was glad though, they had left pretty early, for her anyway, and he knew that she needed to sleep. He had fallen asleep for a bit too, so he couldn't complain. When they finally arrived, they got off the plane and onto another one. This one was a lot smaller, and it would take them to their little island. Penny stayed awake for this trip, spending most of her time looking out of the window at the scenery below. Leonard had his chin on her shoulder as he looked, completely in awe of his wife. It still sounded weird, him calling her his wife, but it was amazing to do so. He had married the love of his life and was proud to do so.

When the plane landed, they checked in and then travelled to their villa by the beach. When they got there, they unpacked and took a walk around the island. It was beautiful. The beach looked so clear; you could see the sea for miles. There was a swimming pool around the resort, which had a bar in it. There were palm trees everywhere and a gorgeous pier. They took a walk on the beach, hand in hand, absolutely amazed by the place. They found a small restaurant in the little town, and decided to get some dinner. They sat and talked the whole time about how amazing the place was. Once the food came, they just stared into each other's eyes, no words were needed. They were both so thrilled to be there, so happy to be married. This was just the start of the rest of their lives.

When they finished, they went back to their villa and got ready for bed, it had been a long day and they were very tired and jet lagged. Leonard was the first one in bed, as he sat up waiting for his wife. She shortly joined him, curling up under the sheets, and into him. She felt some warm in his arms, so loved and happy. She wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life, she knew she would. He was her husband. She knew he would never hurt her like her other ex-boyfriends, she knew that he truly loved her, and she truly loved him. He was her other half, her soul mate, and nothing would ever break that, never. She wouldn't let it. She never took him for granted, but she knew that she wouldn't know what to do if he left, if they didn't share these intimate moments like this. She didn't think she'd be able to cope. She had nearly let him go, and that made her physically sick. She was so glad that he had come back, that he knew how she felt, that he had taken her feelings into account and let the relationship be on her terms. "I love you" he whispered into her hair. Her smile grew, even now these words made her feel so loved, so strong, like she could do anything with him by her side, and now she could, he was never going to leave her, she was his forever. "I love you too" she whispered, turning her head up to face him. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was so tender and sweet, it didn't last long, but spoke a thousand words. This was them, forever.


End file.
